Equipo Siete
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Naruto pensó que su vida como líder de un equipo Gennin sería perfecta. Lástima que, esos locos gemelos Uchiha y esa niña de cabellos rosas, no le dejaran tan fácil. ¿Cuánto podría soportar los acosos de sus queridos alumnos? ¡Él no era ningún pervertido!
1. I Nuevo equipo

_**Discleimer**_: La aclaración que nunca debe faltar, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san. Y ya que "creó" a un nuevo Sasuke ¬¬, hay que sacarle algo de provecho n.n. Qué mejor con un NaruSasu (?) o un SasuNaru (?) XD

.

**Equipo Siete**

**.**

**I. Nuevo equipo **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

En el salón de la Academia ninja algunos niños platicaban entretenidos y otros permanecían sentados en grupos de tres. Minutos antes Iruka-sensei había dado por terminado la repartición de equipos; la mayoría seguían emocionados, otros pocos decepcionados —sobre todo las niñas— y a uno que otro le daba igual. En la entrada del salón, un moreno "consolaba" a sus admiradoras por no quedar en el mismo equipo, mientras otro azabache idéntico al primero, con diferente ropa, permanecía sentado en la comodidad de su lugar, omitiéndolos por completo. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia el exterior o en dirección a un punto del salón, aunque Sasuke preferiría salir de ahí.

—¿No estás emocionado, Sasuke-kun?

Uchiha miró de reojo a la niña de cabellos rosas sentada a su lado, ella sonreía ampliamente, ignorando a las demás mocosas que parecían querer asesinarla con la mirada. A la menor no le importó no recibir respuesta de su compañero, continuó sonriendo, respondiéndose a sí misma.

—Yo si lo estoy. Ya quiero que sea mañana para conocer a nuestro nuevo sensei.

En ese momento, Haruno Sakura no cambiaría su lugar por nadie del mundo. Tan emociona y contenta, que las afiladas miradas de sus compañeras le valían un pepino. Aún no podía creer que la buena suerte estuviera de su lado. Algo bueno salió de ser la más sobresaliente del salón, por ese hecho ella ganó su lugar en el equipo de su querido Sasuke-kun. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, el otro miembro sería Sazaku, el "playboy" de la clase y hermano gemelo de su adoración. Doble buena suerte. Acomodó un largo mechón rosa de su cabello detrás de su oreja antes de levantarse e ir con su otro nuevo compañero.

Sasuke la vio marcharse, alegrándose un poco por estar solo, pero lamentándose al escuchar la estridente risa de su hermano. Apretó levemente el puente de su nariz.

¿Por qué siempre tenía tan mala suerte?

.

S&N&S

.

A esa temprana hora de la mañana la familia Uchiha desayunaba reunida como de costumbre. Alrededor de la mesa permanecían cuatro personas sentadas, cada uno dedicándose a diferentes acciones. Con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Mikoto le servía café a su esposo, quien le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de volver a las noticias del periódico. Su hijo mayor comía tranquilo la fruta de su plato y los dos menores degustaban el pan tostado y el cereal.

Itachi dejó por un momento su merienda, rompiendo el grato silencio del comedor.

—¿Hoy les asignarán a su nuevo sensei?

—Sí, aniki. Por fin tendremos misiones —respondió Sazaku con emoción.

—Me alegra que ambos estén en el mismo equipo —mencionó su madre, ocupando su lugar.

—A mi no me parece buena idea —resopló Sasuke por lo bajo, pero al estar más cerca de Itachi, éste lo escuchó.

El mayor observó a sus hermanos, ambos idénticos. Sasuke era el mayor por haber nacido primero, él vestía con una camisa azul marino de cuello alto y unos pantaloncillos cortos de color blanco. Sazaku, el menor, le gustaba vestir diferente, optaba por una playera azul con otra camisa sobre ésta en un tono más encendido y unos pantalones en verde oscuro, sin olvidar los accesorios de anillos y un colgante. Aunque para Itachi eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Sasuke era serio, tranquilo y muy reservado, lo contrario a Sazaku que siempre reía y coqueteaba con la primera chica que tuviera enfrente. A veces pensaba que en el vientre de su madre, el menor le había quitado toda la alegría al mayor. Pero no podía quejarse, eran sus hermanos y los quería. Daría lo que fuera por protegerlos.

—¿Tienes misión éste día, Itachi?

La pregunta de su padre lo regresó a la realidad. Asintió, dándole un sorbo a su jugo antes de contestar.

—El Hokage le asignará una nueva misión a mi equipo.

—Es sorprendente tener un rango de capitán ANBU —habló contento el más joven. Y por primera vez, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Fugaku pasó una nueva hoja del periódico, parecía no prestar atención a la conversación de sus hijos, pero claro que le importaba. Itachi tuvo un buen desarrollo en su formación ninja y esperaba que el Hokage estuviera consciente de las habilidades de sus hijos de doce años.

Debía proporcionarles al mejor Jounin.

.

S&N&S

.

Con un pan tostado en la boca, y tratando de colocarse su chaleco de Jounin, Naruto corría sobre los tejados de las casas. Despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, durante la noche estuvo emocionado y nervioso que no durmió hasta las dos de la mañana. Su madre había intentado despertarlo por diferentes métodos —hasta echarle agua en la cara—, pero apenas abría los ojos volvía a cerrarlos. Sólo hasta que Kushina gritó que faltaban cinco minutos para las diez fue que se levantó de un brinco de la cama. Su habitación se inundó del rico oler a ramen, pero desistió de ir a devorarlo por meterse a la bañera. Con la prisa ni lo probó, lo único que alcanzó a desayunar fue un trago de jugo de naranja y esa tostada que metió en su boca antes de salir corriendo. Desde la cocina la pelirroja reía entre divertida y resignada.

Todos veían pasar una mancha naranja. Su atuendo era parecido al de un Jounin normal, a excepción de la camisa debajo del chaleco verde, ésta era de un bajito tono naranja en vez del típico color azul marino, y en su frente relucía su inseparable bandana. Continuaba un poco nervioso. No sería lo mismo salir de misión y enfrentar peligrosos ninjas, a tratar con un grupo de niños recién salidos de la academia. No que él se creyera superior, pero nunca fue bueno para enseñarle a otras personas. Sin embargo su madre le había animado y su padre confianza en él. No pensaba defraudar a ninguno de ellos, menos si en un futuro deseaba heredar el cargo de Hokage.

.

S&N&S

.

—Oye, Sazaku-kun. ¿Para quién es la rosa?

La curiosa voz de Sakura resonó por el salón, a esa hora sus demás compañeros ya se habían retirado con sus respectivos maestros. Sólo quedaban ellos en el amplio lugar, esperando al suyo. No obstante, al ver la rosa que tenía el Uchiha menor en su mano, pensó que sería para ella, aunque desistió de la idea después de un rato. Prefirió preguntar.

Uchiha sonrió, de esa manera coqueta como solo él podía sonreír.

—Es para nuestra nueva sensei.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, hablando por primera vez.

—¿Quién te dijo que sería una mujer?

—Nadie, hermano, pero lo presiento.

—¿Una sensei? —interfirió Haruno.

Sakura pensó lo peor. Pocas Kunoichi disponían un cargo como líder de equipo, pero eran muy bonitas. Negó ligeramente, no quería competir contra su futura maestra por la atención de los Uchiha. Prefería que fuera un hombre, y si no era mucho pedir, un hombre guapo. La voz de Sazaku la regresó de su nube rosa.

—Creo que nuestra sensei será una mujer hermosa y fuerte. Y un buen detalle nunca es mal recibido.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de replicarle, aunque sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la estridente voz de una nueva persona.

—¡Ya estoy aquí-ttebayo!

El sorpresivo grito exaltó al trió de niños. De inmediato giraron la mirada a la entrada en busca del culpable, encontrándose con un agitado rubio. Los tres alumnos tuvieron reacciones diferentes: a Sakura le brillaron los ojos por lo que veía, Sazaku parecía confuso ante la imagen de ese joven áureo y de llamativos ojos azules, pero decir que estaba decepcionado sería mentira. Y por último, Sasuke parpadeó sorprendió al reconocer a su nuevo maestro, él ya lo "conocía" de antes. No obstante, decidió ocultar su sorpresa con un comentario mordaz.

—Sí, muy _femenina_. Qué buena intuición tienes, Sazaku.

El nombrado giró mirándolo con enojo, prefirió ignorarlo y caminar hasta el Jounin. Más de cerca parecía más atractivo, esos expresivos ojos azules y esos cabellos rubios le sentaban muy bien.

Namikaze seguía sonriendo, ignorando de qué iba la conversación. Entró por completo al salón, parándose frente a ellos.

—¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, dobe? —reclamó Sasuke para hacerlo enojar.

—¡Más respeto, mocoso, que yo seré su nuevo sensei!

Uchiha encogió sus hombros ante la advertencia. Tiempo que aprovechó Sazaku para llamar la atención de Namikaze.

—Tome, un lindo detalle para un _lindo_ sensei.

Naruto observó la rosa alzando una ceja, mirándola como si en cualquier momento saliera un insecto del interior. Además, que su nuevo alumno le llamara "lindo", golpeaba su orgullo de hombre. Frunció el ceño en desacuerdo. Algo le decía que ese trío de mocosos le sacarían más de una cana a su corta edad de diecisiete años.

.

S&N&S

.

Acompañados del aire fresco del exterior, el nuevo equipo siete permanecía en lo alto del edificio. Naruto subió a la barandilla de protección, sentándose sobre ésta quedando delante de sus nuevos pupilos.

—¿Por qué no se presentan-ttebayo? —nadie respondió—. Bien, me presentaré primero, soy Namikaze Naruto y…

—Lo sabemos, Naruto-_sensei_, sería una tontería desconocerlo —interrumpió Sasuke arrastrando el honorifico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura asintió dándole la razón. Y como si estuviera en la clase de Iruka, aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a recitar:

—Es el único hijo del actual Hokage, Namikaze Minato, y Uzumaki Kushina es su madre. En la escuela no fue bueno en teoría pero en la práctica fue todo lo contario, por esa razón se graduó con un reconocimiento. Formó parte del anterior equipo siete con Kakashi-sensei de mentor a cargo. Pasó los exámenes Chuunin junto a su equipo, y después les asignaron misiones de alto rango, logrando con ellas el título de Jounin en poco tiempo, apenas con dieciséis años. Intentó entrar al ANBU hace un mes, pero su padre prefirió que se encargara de un equipo Gennin antes de pasar a una nueva etapa —la niña hizo una leve pausa, tomando aire—. Ah, y le gusta el ramen y el color naranja.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido por la cantidad de información que salió de la boca de esa pequeña de cabellos rosas.

—La mayor parte de la aldea lo sabe, la vida de los altos cargos no pasa desapercibida al ojo público —justificó Haruno, para no parecer una acosadora.

El rubio volvió a parpadear. Al parecer, su vida "privada" no era tan privada como pensaba. Una consecuencia de estar en la mira de toda la villa.

—Todo es verdad-ttebayo —admitió, rascándose la nuca. Qué sus nuevos alumnos supieran mucho de él no le daba buena espina.

—Es conocimiento general —contestó Sazaku—, pero hay algo que no dicen en las fichas técnicas y es muy importante.

—¿Qué cosa?

Uchiha le hizo una seña con el dedo, llamándolo a su lado. Curioso, Namikaze bajó de su lugar, caminando la distancia que los separaba y agachándose a la altura del menor, quien permanecía sentado sobre el escalón.

—¿Tiene novia?

Y como si fuera jalado por un resorte, dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no se pregunta-ttebayo.

—¿Entonces, es un novio?

La cara de Naruto enrojeció al doble. ¡Él era heterosexual!

—¡No tengo nada de eso!

Ignorando la respuesta, Sazaku continuó con otra pregunta, molestarlo le causaba cierta satisfacción.

—¿Yo podría serlo?

—¡Eres un niño! ¡Claro que no!

Pero el menor no parecía querer desistir.

—¿Si fuera mayor aceptaría?

—¡No! —respondió tajante Namikaze. ¿Por qué no le asignaron una misión de rango S en vez de cuidar niños precoces? Suspiró y desvió el tema.

—Ya que saben todo de mí, es su turno de presentarse.

Sakura alzó la mano, esperando ser la primera en hablar.

—Tú comienzas, Sakura-chan.

Ella asintió.

—Soy Haruno Sakura, tengo once años, me gustan mucho las cosas rosas y cierto chico que conozco —desvió su mirada al lado derecho, viendo a Sasuke, luego clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Naruto, dibujando una sonrisa indescifrable continuó—. Pero también me gustaría convertirme en una buena Kunoichi para _demostrarle_ lo fuerte que puedo ser, Naruto-sensei.

—Bien, Sakura-chan —rió nervioso. Por alguna razón seguía pareciéndole extraño las miradas de esos infantes, Haruno parecía entre emocionada y excitada—. El siguiente.

—Uchiha Sazaku, tengo doce años y soy el gemelo menor de ese amargado —señaló al otro Uchiha—. Me gustan las chicas, me parece que todas tienen algo lindo de admirar, pero… —vio al Jounin de arriba a abajo—, creo que mis horizontes están ampliándose a nuevas expectativas —sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto volvió a sudar frío.

—Siguiente.

Observó al otro Uchiha, al menos parecía que ese niño —quitándole lo amargado, antisocial, irrespetuoso y prepotente— no lo miraba como si fuera a saltarle en cualquier momento.

—Uchiha Sasuke, no me gustan muchas cosas y son pocas las que me agradan —se encogió de hombros—. Me gustaría superar a mi hermano mayor, aunque contigo de sensei empiezo a dudarlo —rió de medio lado.

Ésta vez Naruto arrugó los labios. ¿Quién se creía ese crío para hablarle de esa manera?

Al igual que Sazaku, Sasuke también comenzaba a adquirir cierto gusto por hacer enojar al mayor, tal vez eran las muecas en su rostro, o ver esos ojos azules concentrados en él. Desde esa primera vez que lo vio había cambiado mucho, y parecía que Naruto no le recordaba. Suspiró imperceptiblemente sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, sin notar que su hermano no perdió ni un movimiento de su siempre apacible rostro. Sazaku sonrió para sí.

—Naruto-sensei, ¿puedo aumentar un reto a mi lista? —preguntó Sazaku, levantándose y quedando frente a él. Namikaze dejó de mandarle miradas asesinas a Sasuke prestándole atención. No veía problema a que su pupilo propusiera nuevas metas, asintió—. Si le demuestro que soy el más fuerte del equipo… ¿saldría conmigo?

Naruto lo observó cómo si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza. Definitivamente no esperaba esa _meta_. Aprovechando su estado de incredulidad, Sazaku se paró en puntas para besarlo en la mejilla. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke parpadearon escépticos. Haruno llevó una mano a su boca, sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos brillaron. Naruto pasó sus dedos por la zona, aún en shock. Él no recordaba haberse comportado así con Kakashi. Su rostro adquirió un color azul de imaginarse coqueteando con Hatake. Negó con fuerza sacando esos malos pensamientos. Seguía preguntarse en dónde estaba su peligrosa misión de rango S.

¿Y Sasuke? Sasuke sólo tronaba los dedos.

—Será divertido estar en el mismo equipo. ¿No lo crees, hermano?

Por toda respuesta, Uchiha apretó los dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

¡Maldito playboy!

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sip, aquí yo con otra de mis historias XD, y con un título taaaan original ¬¬, jajaja, pero es que así de simple me gusto n.n**_

_**Como lo dije antes, ya que está este "nuevo Sasuke" hay que sacarle provecho jejeje. Otra cosa, este es un semi-universo alterno por así decirlo, la actitud de Sasuke será un poquito diferente. Si, su personalidad es seria pero no está amargado como en el manga XD**_

_**Bueno este es solo el primer capítulo y espero que le den una oportunidad n.n Ahora si me voy, y si tienen alguna duda no (valga la redundancia) duden en preguntar.**_

_**Nos vemos, y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. II Primera prueba

**II. Primera prueba**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

—¡Papá!

Al abrir la puerta el estrepitoso grito resonó con fuerza por toda la habitación. Naruto entró con pasos rápidos al despacho del Hokage, ignorando a las demás personas que permanecían ahí. Caminó hasta llegar frente al escritorio, entornando los ojos en la figura de su progenitor. Minato dejó de leer los papeles que sostenía entre sus dedos para levantar la vista, encontrándose con el rostro de su hijo, quien no parecía muy contento. El semblante calmado del mayor no cambió.

—Deberías estar con tu nuevo equipo, hijo.

Las tranquilas palabras del Cuarto desubicaron al menor. Esa era la razón principal de estar en ese lugar. Reunió suficiente aire en sus pulmones antes de contestar.

—De eso quiero hablarte. ¡No quiero a ese equipo-ttebayo!

No recibió respuesta del rubio tras el escritorio, otra voz diferente a la de su padre intervino en la conversación.

—¿Tan rápido teniendo problemas, Naruto-kun?

Naruto giró a su lado izquierdo, observando a las personas que anteriormente ignoró, eran los Jounin que alguna vez formaron parte del equipo de su padre.

—No le veo lo gracioso, Obito-sensei. Usted es Uchiha, debería saberlo.

Obito no fue su sensei pero igual lo respetaba, ese Uchiha le caía muy bien por romper el estereotipo de la seria familia. Junto al moreno también estaba Kakashi, su maestro y mentor. Sin embargo, concentró sus ojos azules en la tercera persona que residía con ellos. Colocando una mirada suplicante se acercó a ella, con clara intención de obtener una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

—¿No hay otro equipo disponible, Rin-san?

La mujer castaña rió con nerviosismo al ver esa mirada manipuladora. Lástima que ellos tres la habían visto por tanto tiempo que ya no funcionaba. Y aunque fuera la secretaria de Minato no podía ser consentida con ese joven que consideraba un hermano menor.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun, pero ya todo está registrado.

El rubio Jounin bajó la cabeza en un dramático movimiento de pesar. Todos sus gestos no pasaban desapercibidos para su progenitor, que reía por las exageradas acciones de su primogénito. A Yondaime le encantaba ver que, a pesar de haberle heredado sus rasgos físicos, Naruto manifestaba la misma actitud de su amada esposa pelirroja. No obstante, no le permitiría a su hijo zafarse de sus responsabilidades.

—Dame una buena razón para cambiarte de equipo, Naruto.

La repentina petición de su padre congeló al menor. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo. Lo estuvo reconsiderando por toda la noche con un nuevo desvelo. El recuerdo del beso de su alumno no le pareció nada divertido. ¡Esos mocosos estaban burlándose de él! Además lo considerarían un pedófilo, esos niñatos aún tenían doce años y él diecisiete. ¿Cómo fue posible que le tocaran los más problemáticos?

—Lo imaginé, no tienes un buen motivo —ante el silencio, Minato lo miró a los ojos—, no sé por qué no los quieres, pero pienso que no hay mejor maestro para ese trío de niños. Si bien los Haruno apenas comienzan a sobresalir, los Uchiha son una cuestión diferente. Sé que tú serás capaz de sacar todo el potencial de esos pequeños. Tómalo como un reto para demostrar tus habilidades.

Uzumaki suspiró resignado. Aún si hiciera una rabieta igual a un niño de tres años su padre no le cambiaría de equipo. Y estaba su reputación como líder de grupo, si no controlaba a tres pequeños Gennin, ¿Cómo lidiaría con un villa en el futuro? ¿Quién lo respetaría si claudicaba en ese momento?

Kakashi caminó hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro brindándole apoyo moral. El menor giró para tenerlo de frente, notando su único ojo visible, parecía estar sonriendo bajo la máscara.

—Creo que Minato-sensei tiene razón, Naruto. Serás un buen maestro, sólo es cuestión de mostrar tu poder y darte a respetar.

El menor de los Namikaze abrió los ojos emocionado, por fin salía algo útil de la boca de su antiguo profesor.

—Y si no funciona, puedes reprobarlos para mandarlos de regreso a la academia —concordó el moreno con _goggles_ naranjas.

Tanto el Hokage como Kakashi fruncieron el ceño al escuchar la opción de Uchiha. Minato esperaba que su hijo no la tomara en cuenta. Aunque dudaba que diera resultado con el nivel de los miembros del clan Uchiha. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho. A veces Obito-sensei aportaba buenas ideas.

.

S&N&S

.

La residencia Uchiha permanecía en aparente calma. Omitiendo el hecho de la pequeña platica-discusión por parte de los menores de la casa. A esa hora de la mañana se preparaban para salir a su primer día de práctica.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer al besar al dobe? —preguntó Sasuke interceptando a su hermano antes de salir por completo del barrio Uchiha.

Sazaku no pareció sorprendido por la repentina cuestión.

—Esa no es la manera de llamar a Naruto-sensei, hermano.

—Yo le llamo como quiera, y contesta la pregunta, idiota.

El menor sonrío, caminando a un lado del otro moreno.

—Creo que alguien está de muy mal humor~ —canturreó mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero como de costumbre, esa mirada no funcionaba con miembros de su propio clan—. Sólo pienso que sería interesante ganarte en algo —admitió al final.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Puedes engañar a muchas personas, incluyéndolo a él, pero sé que te gusta.

A pesar de ser un niño, Sasuke frunció el ceño igual que un viejo antes de explotar.

—¡No digas tonterías, idiota! ¿Cómo va a gustarme un tipo mayor que yo? Sin olvidar que es un hombre.

Sazaku siguió sonriendo.

—Sí, un hombre bastante atractivo e ingenuo que parece tener quince años y no diecisiete —detuvo sus pasos, quedando frente a Sasuke—. Y no son tonterías, somos gemelos. ¿Lo olvidas? No nos parecemos en nuestras personalidades, pero compartimos un lazo muy fuerte.

—Estás loco, Sazaku.

—¿Lo estoy? —pareció pensarlo—. Tal vez, pero nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke decidió ignorarlo yendo adelante. No quería seguir escuchando tonterías, no sabía ni por qué le había reclamado semejante cosa. A él no le interesaba su rubio profesor. Aunque algo dentro de él, muy, muy, dentro de él admitía que no era mentira. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo sabía cómo responderse.

Sazaku lo vio alejarse, metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, siguiéndolo de cerca. Su rostro lo adornaba su inseparable sonrisa confiada. Le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano mayor.

.

S&N&S

.

Namikaze sonreía mientras permanecía sentado en aquel campo de entrenamiento. El día anterior les había citado en ese lugar con la esperanza de anunciarles que ya no serían equipo, pero aunque sus planes no funcionaron, tenía algo preparado. Ellos no esperaban la prueba que pronto realizarían. Después de salir del despacho de su padre devanó sus sesos ideando una prueba suficientemente difícil. Y la encontró. Confiado cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Junto a él, Sakura —quien había llegado primero— le hablaba sobre no sé qué cosas. No le prestaba mucha atención, su mente seguía maquinando algo útil. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y ambos esperaban la llegada del par de morenos.

Unos minutos después su conversación (monologo) fue interrumpida por la aparición de ambos Uchiha, Sazaku sonriendo como siempre y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hola, Naruto-sensei! —saludó el menor.

Naruto levantó la mano, parándose de su lugar y manteniendo una distancia prudente. No que fuera un cobarde, pero eran niños, no podía utilizar un Rasengan contra ellos. La demanda no sería nada barata y menos con un Uchiha en medio. Miró al pequeño bastardo arrogante que observaba otro punto que no fuese él. Por un momento le pareció familiar. ¿Lo había visto antes? No, seguro eran imaginaciones suyas. Optó por dejarlo pasar.

—Seguro saben que antes de comenzar como equipo, debe ponerse una prueba para ver quien pasa y quien regresa a la academia-ttebayo.

A su antiguo equipo, Kakashi le había puesto la prueba de los cascabeles, pero sabía que ellos la conocían. Después de todo, su vida no era nada privada.

—¿Nos pondrá la prueba de los cascabeles? —cuestionó emocionado el menor.

—No, Sazaku, ésta vez será diferente —los niños lo miraban esperando que continuara, a ninguno de ellos les causaba gracia regresar a la academia.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —inquirió Sasuke. Algo le decía que no sería fácil.

El áureo rió.

—Lo único que tienen que hacer, es quitarle su libro de Icha Icha a Kakashi-sensei —recitó como si fuera una misión imposible.

Los Gennin arrugaron las cejas.

—¿Y cómo nos servirá eso para saber si somos buenos ninjas? —la pregunta de Haruno sonó muy dubitativa.

—Parece una prueba tonta, Sakura-chan, pero no. Kakashi-sensei cuida ese libro igual que una biblia, y nadie lo ha podido separar de sus manos. ¿Creen que será fácil para un grupo de mocosos recién graduados enfrentarse a un experimentado Jounin? Si lo logran, me demostrarán que son ninjas astutos-ttebayo —esperó que tragaran el anzuelo con su sermón convincente. Y por el semblante determinado que mostraban, lo había conseguido—. Si me entregan el Icha Icha antes del mediodía pasaran la prueba, pero si me traen una copia quedarán reprobados automáticamente.

Los niños se vieron entre ellos con claras intenciones de no fallar. Tal vez cada uno tenía su propio motivo, pero no reprobarían. Salieron corriendo a la indicación del mayor. Naruto volvió a sonreír por enésima vez en la mañana. No que fuera malo, pero esos niños no la tendrían fácil.

.

S&N&S

.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, hermano?

—Fui el único que ideó algo en tan poco tiempo, así que tienen que seguirlo. ¿O quieren reprobar?

Sakura y Sazaku negaron. Al pelinegro menor no le gustaba seguir órdenes de Sasuke, pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba. Luego de buscar la pista de Hatake y seguirlo por una hora, estaban ahí, escondidos tras una barda sin perder de vista los movimientos del peliplata. Veían de lejos como Hatake caminaba hacia ellos con el librito en mano, supieron que sería su oportunidad de actuar.

—Ahora —susurró Sasuke empujando a Haruno hasta que salió del escondite.

Ella miró al adulto acercarse, y antes de notarlo se arrodilló en medio de la calle comenzando a llorar. Los chillidos atrajeron la atención del peliplata, quien dejó su lectura para ver a la niña. No era muy dado a consolar niños, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí tirada mientras todos los demás observan atentos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente. Ella negó.

—Me duele, me duele mi estomago.

El ninja se encogió a su altura y levantarla, pero la niña dejó de llorar. Sin previo aviso, una ráfaga de kunai's salió del árbol cercano, dio varios pasos hacia atrás. La niña _enferma_ también le atacó, aventándole unos cuantos shurinken haciendo que brincara sobre la barda de madera. Del otro lado observó a tiempo una gran bola de fuego que iba directo a él. La esquivó a tiempo, advirtiendo otra ráfaga de aire, anunciándole que uno de los niños trataba de distraerlo mientras el otro azabache estiraba su mano intentando quitarle su amado libro. Frunció el ceño, nadie tocaba su objeto más preciado.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero antes de obtener su objetivo el Jounin desapareció en una nube de humo. Cansado de los ataques, Hatake utilizó su velocidad para noquear a los tres niños, quienes cayeron al suelo.

—¿Qué se supone que intentan hacer?

—Quitarte tu estúpido libro —contestó Sasuke desde el suelo.

Kakashi lo observó, identificando esos rasgos inconfundibles de los Uchiha. Unos gemelos y una niña de cabellos rosas. Enarcó una ceja al notar la situación.

—Un momento… ¿ustedes son el equipo de Naruto?

Ellos asintieron.

—Sí, Naruto-sensei nos ha puesto ésta prueba —respondió Sakura.

—Ya veo.

No pensó que Naruto tomara tan en serio la propuesta del idiota de Obito, aunque les daba crédito a ellos por su trabajo en equipo.

—No quieren regresar a la academia.

—¡Claro que no! —respondieron los tres al unísono.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

—Bueno, podríamos hacer un trato.

.

S&N&S

.

Naruto miró la hora en su reloj verificando que pronto terminaría el tiempo de la prueba. A lo lejos vio a sus tres alumnos corriendo con prisa al lugar. No parecían desanimados, esas sonrisas por parte de un gemelo y Haruno, y esa sonrisilla confiada del otro moreno decían lo contrario. ¿Habían conseguido el pervertido libro?

—Lo conseguimos, sensei.

—¡¿Cómo-ttebayo?!

—Trabajo en equipo, dobe.

Namikaze omitió el insulto, parpadeando sorprendió al verificar que no era una copia, sino el original de Kakashi. La contraportada venía firmada por Jiraiya, con una dedicatoria a su fiel seguidor. Levantó la vista del ejemplar para cuestionarles por completo. Sin embargo no esperó que los niños aprovecharan su desconcierto —y guardia baja— para saltarle encima, tirándolo boca abajo sobre el pasto.

—¡Amárrenle las manos! ¡Trae la cuerda, Sakura!

—¡A la orden, Sazaku-kun!

Haruno sacó una cuerda de la pequeña mochila que llevaba sujeta a su cadera. Entre el peso de los tres intentaban restringir los movimientos del blondo. Una vez que lo ataron por completo, el mayor escuchó una nueva oración que no le pareció nada divertida.

—Yo le sacaré el chaleco y la camisa —pidió Sazaku, disfrutando de la acción.

—Entonces el pantalón me toca a mí —Sasuke parecía sereno, pero sus manos figuraban tener vida propia al jalar la tela.

—Soy una señorita decente, pero le quitare el calzado —Sakura trató de parecer _modosita_, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

Namikaze abrió los ojos al sentir que sus alumnos no bromeaban y comenzaban a desvestirlo. Los niños parecían tan concentrados, que sólo detuvieron sus movimientos hasta que otra persona llegó por sus espaldas, golpeando a Sasuke y a Sazaku en la cabeza con los puños.

—¡¿Qué intentan hacerme-ttebayo?!

Sobándose el golpe, giraron encontrándose con el ceño fruncido del rubio, después volvieron la vista a la persona que intentaban desvestir, la cual desapareció con un "puf". Un clon de sombra. Era obvio que un Jounin no se dejaría atar tan fácil.

—Respondan —exigió una respuesta el agredido.

Sakura fue quien se levantó para explicarle.

—Kakashi-sensei nos dio el libro a cambio de desvestirte y atarte al asta de la plaza.

—Y lo haremos si con eso pasamos el examen —aseveró Sasuke.

—Nada nos detendrá —apoyó Sazaku.

El áureo observó la determinación en los ojos de los niños, sabía que iban muy en serio.

—Está bien —suspiró derrotado. Ya después se la cobraría a su pervertido ex-sensei—. No los enviare a la academia, pasaron la prueba-ttebayo.

Sazaku y Sakura saltaron de alegría, Sasuke sólo rió de medio lado. ¿Y Naruto?

Él sólo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Otra semana y otro nuevo capi, aunque esta vez porque he tenido un poco más de tiempo, y quise aprovecharlo con este fic. Espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Por cierto antes de seguir, quiero pedir una disculpa por no haberme explicado desde el principio. La verdad es que no soy muy buena para escribir relaciones entre personas mayores y niños (si, a los doce años siguen siendo unos niños ¬¬) como decía, ese género que creo se llama "Shota o chan" (no estoy segura, como dije antes, no conozco mucho sobre esos géneros), por razones mías no soy buena con ellos, por eso quiero aclarar que esta historia va a ir un poco lenta. Y es que alguno que otro me habla de leemon y para ser sincera no podría escribir un leemon en esta parte de la historia. Si en "El comienzo de un nuevo camino" me la llevé con puros besos cuando eran niños y eso que conservaran sus recuerdos de más grandes ¬¬ (para los que leen la historia me entienden XD). Y como dice **__Takaita Hiwatari__**, no hace falta un leemon para que una historia sea buena, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.**_

_**Por eso voy a dividirla en dos etapas, como Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, (con adolescentes en vez de niños me viene mas la pervertida inspiración XD), y pues ojala con esta aclaración le tengan paciencia a la historia y le sigan dando una oportunidad n.n**_

_**Ah, y la otra pregunta, que sí es SasuNaru, SasuNaruSasu o un SasuNaruZaku , pues puse SNS no para poner quien es el seme y quien el uke, sino como un ejemplo de poner a N (Naruto) en medio del problema, que sería SS (Sasuke y Sazaku) también disculpen por ese detalle. Va a ser un SasuNaruSasu a su debido tiempo, aunque Sazaku no le va a dejar las cosas nada fáciles a su hermano ni a Narutín XD**_

_**Y por los integrantes del equipo de Naru ya lo sabrán más adelante (aunque yo ya los tengo), ¿ustedes quien creen que son? n.n**_

_**Creo que ya me extendí mucho con las aclaraciones, pero espero que les hayan servido de algo, y pues ahora déjenme agradecerles por su apoyo para este nuevo proyecto, por eso muchas gracias a: **__Ang97, kagome5436, Natusky,____00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Star-Simple-Dust, jenedith princess, Sasukita15, narutteba, kykyo-chan, Susana Mode, kaoryciel94, Rose129, Luna, Guest, kaii-chn, Seleina, GinnySak, zarame-sama, NelIra y the-night-is-eternal-as-my-lov._

_**Nos vemos, y si tienen más dudas háganmelas saber n.n**_

_**Cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. III Misión Rango C

**III. Misión Rango "C" **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Un común día soleado de verano, con el aire moviendo la hierba y refrescando el calor de las personas. Rodeados por el incesante sonido de las cigarras en las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos. Entre toda aquella tranquilidad, Naruto permanecía bajo la sombra, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y observando la escena. Le pareció un deja vú; entre los arbustos tres niños permanecían escondidos con cautela, ocultando su chakra sin perder de vista su objetivo. Una vez que la presa estuvo distraída, uno de los niños saltó sobre el animal.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó victorioso Sazaku.

Sostuvo al gato con ambas manos, alejándolo de su rostro para evitar que le clavara las uñas en sus mejillas. Se acercó a su hermano, poniéndoselo cerca de la cara, logrando que el felino aventara un par de zarpazos. Sasuke fulminó a ambos con la mirada. ¡Maldito gato del demonio! Si no fuera porque se trataba de una misión, lo ahorcaría en ese preciso momento, y de paso a su hermano también.

—Aleja esa bola de pelos, Sazaku.

El menor sonrió.

—Pero es divertido ver cómo imagina que eres su poste de rascar.

Namikaze caminó hasta ellos, parándose a su lado y verificando el objetivo.

—¡Bien hecho! La misión está terminada.

—¿A esto le llamas misión?

La pregunta formulada con poco respeto, le pareció tan común que comenzaba a preocuparle su falta de interés. El pequeño bastado que tenía por alumno nunca se cansaba de molestarlo.

—No te quejes, Sasuke, sigue siendo una misión-ttebayo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero por primera vez en el día, Sazaku estuvo de acuerdo en su molestia. A él también empezaba a fastidiarle ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Por qué no podemos tener misiones más difíciles, Naruto-sensei? —preguntó Haruno.

—Ella tiene razón… —apoyó a Sazaku, comenzando a enumerar con los dedos—; juntar basura, destapar cañerías, hacer compras, rescatar gatos perdidos y ayudar en las labores del campo no son misiones.

Naruto los comprendía, él mismo había tenido la misma actitud al realizar esas misiones sosas y desesperantes: cómo perseguir a ese condenado gato por toda la villa. Apenas llevaban una semana como equipo, pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo logró ser testigo de las habilidades de sus alumnos. Admitía internamente que los engendros Uchiha eran bastante habilidosos en cuestiones de jutsus de fuego como el Katon, aunque les hacía falta más práctica. En el momento que los vio, Namikaze no se mostró sorprendido, no quería subirles el ego y que siguieran molestándolo. Haruno parecía menos talentosa, pero con el tiempo esperaba encontrar el punto fuerte de ella.

—Está bien, le pediremos una nueva misión al Hokage, pero será mañana que entreguemos el reporte, por ahora pueden ir a su casa a descansar.

Sazaku se apresuró a levantar la mano, llamando la atención de Naruto antes de irse.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco dudoso, cualquier cosa que viniera de la boca de ese gemelo no sería nada bueno.

—Sólo quería preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarme a comer ramen al Ichiraku. Hoy es día del dos por uno.

Para sorpresa de los tres niños, los ojos azules de Naruto se iluminaron con la mención de su platillo favorito. Asintió de inmediato olvidando las malas mañas de Sazaku, e ignorando la mala cara del otro moreno.

.

S&N&S

.

Sasuke caminaba hacia el barrio Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo blanco. A su lado, Sakura le seguía contenta —siendo ignorada por el moreno—, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Para Haruno era como un sueño caminar al lado de su querido amor platónico. Interiormente agradecía que Sasuke fuera tan orgulloso para rechazar la idea de ir a comer ramen con Naruto y Sazaku. A ella le hubiese gustado acompañarlos, pero su madre le había pedido regresar temprano a casa, aunque en ese momento no se arrepentía de eso.

—¿No crees que ir a comer juntos es como una cita, Sasuke-kun?

Uchiha se detuvo de golpe, con la palabra "cita" resonando en su cabeza, acompañada de un malestar interno. No sabía como denominar ese calor incomodo en su estomago. ¿Desagrado? ¿Por qué? No tenía lógica, Naruto no significaba nada para él. ¿No? Aunque en el interior admitía ciertas cosas… sí, era bastante llamativo. Sí, tenía unos grandes ojos azules que atraían a cualquiera. Sí, su sonrisa podría competir con un anuncio de pasta dental. Y sí, se estaba volviendo un cursi en cuanto a describir a su sensei.

De acuerdo, si Sazaku quería jugar pues él también lo haría. A su manera podía interferir sin estar presente.

—Sólo es ramen —contestó antes de seguir caminando. Haruno pareció confundida, ella se refería a cualquier salida a comer, no específicamente a Naruto y Sazaku. Encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia para alcanzar a su compañero.

Unos metros más adelante Sasuke observó al grupo de sus antiguas compañeras de academia. Así como Sazaku se jactaba de saber todo sobre él, Sasuke también conocía el _punto débil_ de su hermano menor. Con una sonrisa en su rostro —no tan exagerada, pero si efectiva— caminó hasta ellas, y utilizando un tono de voz neutro, pronunció una sencilla oración. Simple y convincente.

—Sazaku está en el puesto de ramen, si se dan prisa pueden alcanzarlo.

Y volvió a sonreír cuando sólo vio el polvo.

.

S&N&S

.

Terminando de comer, Naruto agradeció internamente que el pequeño mocoso no le acosara como de costumbre. Aunque debía darle el crédito a su "club de fans" que apareció de la nada. Ocupado con ese montón de niñas, él aprovechó para escabullirse con rapidez, dando las gracias necesarias a Teuchi. No que estuviera huyendo del menor, sólo era precaución. Niños; no entendía su lógica. Suspiró un poco cansado. Sentía que ese trío de mocosos aún no le respetaban, posiblemente su aspecto de adolescente no era nada intimidador, pero los años de experiencia merecían un mínimo de respeto.

—**¿Cómo es posible que te dejes manipular por esos mocosos?**

Naruto no respondió a la pregunta, siguió caminando como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

—**Ignorarme no desaparecerá tu problema.**

Derrotado, decidió enfrentar la voz burlona. Por suerte la calle estaba vacía y nadie lo consideraría un loco por caminar con los ojos cerrados.

—_No necesito los consejos de un zorro senil-ttebayo._

Una risilla socarrona resonó internamente.

—**Los Uchiha son personas muy irritables, pero me sorprende que aún siendo mi contenedor seas tan inútil hasta para imponer respeto. **

—_¿Lo dices por experiencia? ¿Acaso Uchiha Madara te hizo algo malo?_

Las preguntas cargadas con burla y sarcasmo hicieron que Kyuubi bufara con disgusto.

—**¡Cállate, mocoso inútil!**

Naruto soltó una carcajada imaginando la cara irritada del zorro. Kurama parecía su consejero mental, y él lo consideraba un amigo. Al principio no se llevaban bien, pero con la determinación que lo caracterizaba fue ganándose el respeto del zorro. Su madre había sido el anterior contenedor de Kurama, siendo traspasado a su cuerpo a la hora de nacer. Casi parecía que Kyuubi era su niñera.

Siguió andando ignorando los refunfuños del Biju. Miró a lo lejos a Kakashi, recordando que aún, después de una semana, le seguía debiendo la broma que le jugó con sus _queridos_ alumnos. Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en sus labios antes de darle alcance. Sabía cómo cobrársela.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

El aludido se detuvo para saludarlo, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando el rubio lo abrazó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Hatake alzó su única ceja visible algo confundido.

—¿Naruto?

—Es para que vea que no le guardo ningún rencor por el "ataque" de mis alumnos-ttebayo.

—Era una broma, Naruto. Sabía que no te dejarías —encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia.

Namikaze asintió caminando a su lado. Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales hasta llegar al frente de la torre Hokage. El áureo buscó discretamente con la mirada a cierto moreno que le ayudaría. Sonrió satisfecho al encontrarlo, justo a su espalda, yendo hacia ellos. Y sin decir un "hola" Obito se lanzó sobre el peliplata abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡No sabía que te gustaba recurrir a éste tipo de cosas, Kakashi! Pero no importa, aquí estoy contigo.

Hatake no supo cómo responder al verse rodeado por los brazos de Uchiha, quien le restregaba su cara en la espalda.

A esas alturas, para Naruto no era secreto que a Obito le gustaba su antiguo sensei. Se consideraba una persona bastante abierta de mente, respetuosa con los sentimientos y preferencias de los demás. ¿Cómo fue que descubrió a Obito? Prefería no recordarlo. Aunque Kakashi parecía ignorar todo el asunto.

—Suéltame, idiota. ¿Qué te pasa? —Kakashi intentaba quitárselo, pero el otro se adhería mejor.

Naruto fue dando pasos atrás, alejándose con discreción de la escena que comenzaba a llamar la atención de otras personas. Volvió a sonreír al ver el pedazo de papel pegado a la espalda de Hatake, con letras grandes diciendo: "Abrázame, Obito. Soy tu propiedad" acompañado de una linda flecha indicando hacia abajo en donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

—¡Qué se diviertan-ttebayo! —gritó antes de salir corriendo.

¡Ha! Estaban a mano.

.

S&N&S

.

Sazaku no sabía si estar molesto o no. Por una parte le agradó encontrarse rodeado de todas esas niñas, pero por otro lado, no había tenido la oportunidad de molestar a Naruto. Conclusión: no podía restregárselo en la cara a Sasuke. A él no le gustaba el ramen, pero por desesperar a su hermano valía la pena atragantarse con esos fideos. No importaba, ya tendría más oportunidades.

.

S&N&S

.

Portando su habitual uniforme ANBU, Itachi entró al despacho del Hokage seguido de Shisui, ambos Uchiha permanecían al mismo equipo. Aunque Shisui era mayor, Itachi demostró estar a su nivel a pesar de la diferencia de edad, aunque los demás miembros siempre cambiaban debido a no seguirles el paso. Y con el nuevo acuerdo de paz que realizaban con la Aldea de la Roca, Minato les había llamado para terminar los detalles de su nueva misión, y nombrar a su próximo compañero.

—Qué bueno que estén aquí, Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun —recibió Yondaime al verlos pasar.

Al entrar por completo al despacho, Itachi no imaginó encontrarse al equipo de sus hermanitos, que parecían estar discutiendo con el rubio mayor. Pasó su vista por las personas, identificando a otro rubio, éste caminó hasta él pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. A Itachi no le sorprendió dicha acción por parte del blondo. Shisui intentó no fruncir el ceño.

—¡Itachi! —saludó el rubio menor—. Yo también quisiera ir a misiones de ANBU como tú.

Naruto sonrió.

Otro de los Uchiha que le caían en gracia, sin duda se trataba de Itachi. Obito le agradaba por su forma poco común de comportarse, y su buen sentido del humor. Por otra parte, Itachi conservaba su seriedad sin prepotencia, y siendo un año mayor que Naruto lo consideraba un amigo —a pesar de no haber estado en el mismo equipo. No obstante, esas muestras de camaradería no pasaron desapercibidas para los otros dos morenos. Sasuke no evitó fruncir su acostumbrado ceño al ver la _familiaridad_ con la que su aniki y el dobe de su sensei se comportaban. Con Sazaku ya tenía suficiente, aunque el mencionado también parecía un poco molesto.

Siendo tan detallista como siempre, Itachi observó aquel semblante irritado de Sasuke y Sazaku, recordando esa mirada en ellos, sólo cuando él solía quitarles algo que les pertenecía. ¿Qué cosa les había quitado ésta vez? Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de la niña de cabellos rosas que parecía ser la única ajena al juego de miradas rencorosas.

—Por favor, Hokage-sama, denos una buena misión.

Haruno pidió educada, aunque su interior quisiera gritarle al Cuarto que estaba harta de destapar caños. Vio de reojo a sus dos compañeros, esperando que éstos le dieran un poco de ayuda.

—Hemos entrenado suficiente —concordó Sazaku.

—Somos buenos ninjas —prosiguió Sasuke.

Minato miró a los niños, y después pasó su vista a su hijo, quien había dejado a Itachi a un lado, colocándose tras ellos. Naruto asintió pidiendo un voto de confianza. Contemplando la determinación de ese nuevo Equipo Siete, suspiró resignado antes de hablar.

—Está bien, les asignaré una misión de rango "C". Sólo es llevar una medicina que preparó Tsunade-san a la aldea del Trigo, creo que será suficiente para empezar.

Por toda respuesta, ellos asintieron conformes.

.

S&N&S

.

Nunca habían salido de la aldea, ese recorrido les parecía bastante agradable. Estaban consientes que no salían de vacaciones o acampar en el bosque, pero el entusiasmo podía más que ellos. Cada uno demostrándolo de diferente manera. El semblante serio de Sasuke contrariaba con la emoción que reflejaba sus ojos, Sazaku al ser más expresivo sonreía abiertamente, y Sakura creía ir en un día de campo con el chico que le gustaba. Naruto sólo esperaba llegar sin percances.

«Esto parece demasiado fácil» pensó el rubio observando con discreción a todos lados—. Manténganse atentos-ttebayo.

—No se preocupe, Naruto-sensei. Verá que somos fuer…

Sin lograr terminar la frase, una lluvia de shurinken interrumpió la conversación. En un rápido movimiento Naruto se colocó delante de los menores, utilizando su kunai para esquivarlos y darles el tiempo a sus alumnos de reaccionar al ataque. Al ver la espalda del Jounin —y sus rápidos movimientos de manos—, los niños reanudaron al instante. El miedo era lógico en esa situación nueva para ellos, pero debían recurrir a todo el valor y coraje para enfrentar la situación. Con la mano un poco temblorosa, Sakura sacó su propio kunai, dando media vuelta y ocupándose del futuro ataque de la espalda. Tanto Sasuke como Sazaku mostraron el sharingan de una sola aspa (un orgullo para Fugaku que sus hijos menores despertaran el doujutsu antes de salir de la academia), estaban un poco nerviosos, pero su orgullo Uchiha no les permitía demostrarlo. Por muchos entrenamientos, nada se comparaba a una situación real de vida o muerte.

La lluvia de armas cesó, dando paso a un grupo de cuatro hombres que salieron entre los arbustos y árboles. Fueron directo a los niños pensando que sería más fácil, sin contar ser recibidos por un Katon. Sakura, quien llevaba la mochila con la medicina, abrazó con fuerza la maleta, y aún sujetando el kunai, evitó que las llamas de sus compañeros chamuscaran su cabello. Namikaze sonrió satisfecho al ver el ataque de los Gennin. Adelantándose hasta ellos, concentró chakra e hizo con una sola mano algunos movimientos rápidos sobre la palma de la otra. Tiempo atrás necesitaría un clon de sombra, aunque después de mucho entrenar había podido realizar el Rasengan sólo con sus dos manos.

—¡Rasengan! —gritó, lanzando la técnica y acabando con los cuatro sujetos.

Sin embargo apareció un nuevo enemigo, éste salió por debajo de la tierra apresando a Haruno. Ocupando la oportunidad, el ninja renegado corrió al interior del bosque. Naruto chasqueó la lengua, corriendo tras ellos. Durante el trayecto, habían aparecido otros tres tipos que los volvieron a atacar. La persecución dio fin al llegar al límite del terreno, al borde de un risco que no parecía nada alentador. El ninja renegado sujetó el cuello de Sakura alzándola en el aire, caminando lento hasta el despeñadero. Cuando estuvo a centímetros del precipicio comenzó a hablar:

—Al principio pensamos que tuvimos suerte por encontrarnos a un simple grupo de Gennin, pero al ver a esos mocosos… —señaló a los morenos—, se nos ocurrió una mejor idea.

—¿Qué quieren decir-ttebayo?

El hombre castaño sonrió victorioso por sus próximas palabras.

—Entréganos a uno de esos mocosos Uchiha, y yo te doy a la niña con la medicina. No creo que seas tan imbécil para dejar caer tu misión por esos niños.

Namikaze quedó estático en su lugar, parpadeando incrédulo ante lo dicho. ¿Entregarles a Sazaku o Sasuke? ¿Dar una vida por otra, sólo por la misión? ¿Acaso lo creía una basura? Bajó la mirada un segundo, sólo para volver a levantarla con un destello rojo en sus pupilas. El ninja quedó pasmado ante esos ojos.

Valiéndose de la oportunidad, Sakura le arañó un brazo para zafarse. No obstante otro tipo apareció de la tierra sujetando al niño más cercano. Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dio una patada, sin embargo, al estar tan cerca del filo, el ninja utilizó su técnica para remover el suelo y llevarlo hasta el acantilado.

Todo pasó tan rápido ante los ojos de los demás.

Sazaku reaccionó, intentando acercarse e ir tras su hermano, pero con una rapidez increíble Naruto hizo dos clones de sombra que fueron en ayuda de los Gennin, mientras él no dudó en aventarse al abismo en busca de Sasuke.

…

Sasuke vio su vida pasar en esos momentos, y le pareció las experiencias más aburridas a sus cortos doce años. No le daba miedo morir, pero jamás pensó que sería de una manera tan patética. Consciente del dolor que el aire provocaba al clavarse en su piel por la velocidad de la caía, una escena regresó a su mente. Como si fuera lo último que quisiera recordar antes de llegar al suelo y estamparse para perder el común aspecto de un humano convirtiéndose en una irreconocible masa roja.

¿En verdad iba a morir? ¿Por qué siempre era tan débil?

…

_"Encogido sobre el columpio, permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza gacha. A esas horas de la tarde el parque se encontraba solo, permitiendo que los únicos sonidos que rompieran la armonía fueran el leve chirrido de las cadenas y sus sollozos. Aún siendo tan pequeño creía ser un completo inútil. Se suponía que siendo el mayor debía defender a su hermano, pero ni siquiera pudo enfrentar a los otros niños que le quitaron su juguete. Al final Sazaku terminó con un bonito morterón en el ojo izquierdo, y él como un inútil. No debía ponerse a llorar, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Aunque Sazaku siempre le hacía enojar con sus bromas, él lo quería._

—_¿Estás bien?_

_La repentina pregunta hizo que su pequeño cuerpo diera un brinco de sorpresa. Podría ser un niño de seis años, pero su orgullo Uchiha estaba tan marcado que de inmediato limpió su cara con uno de sus brazos. Dejando sólo sus ojos irritados y su nariz roja. No debía permitir que alguien le viera débil._

—_¡Qué te importa! —respondió con brusquedad sin alzar la vista. _

_Esperó que aquel sujeto diera media vuelta y lo dejara solo, ignorándolo por completo. Error. Lo que recibió fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Sasuke ahogó un quejido adolorido y frotó su cabeza con ambas manos. Alzó por fin la mirada para encarar al culpable. No obstante, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al encontrar un par de irises cielo que le veían con molestia. Otro niño. Tal vez de unos ocho o nueve años; delgado, con cabellos rubios y piel canela, vestido con una playera negra con una espiral al centro y unos pantalones de un llamativo color naranja. _

_El ceño fruncido del rubio desapareció al instante en que esos grandes ojos negros se clavaron en él. A esa edad, Sasuke era bastante lindo y con los orbes grandes rebosantes de alegría. Su madre siempre le decía «cosita tierna». Lástima que al pasar los años aquel niño quedara sólo en los recuerdos._

—_¡Deberías ser más considerado con las personas que se preocupan por ti-ttebayo!_

_El repentino reproche sacó de su ensoñación al menor, quien pareció formar un puchero al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos._

—_No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, dobe._

_Naruto entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el insulto, decidió rebatir notando los ojos rojos del más pequeño. _

—_Pero pareces un indefenso gatito abandonado-ttebayo. ¡Y estabas llorando!_

_Sasuke tuvo la intención de reclamarle, pero la evidencia era bastante clara. Eligió mirar a otro lado. _

_Al desviar la vista sin decir nada, Naruto supo que ese niño —a pesar de su corta edad—, era bastante orgulloso y no aceptaría su error tan fácil. Aunque tampoco podía dejarlo ahí solo, sus padres le habían enseñado a darle ánimos a cualquier persona que lo necesitara. Sería como ayudar a un hermano pequeño. Con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, buscó entre la tierra hasta encontrar algo que le sirviera. Optó por acuclillarse frente al niño que seguía sentado, aprovechando para quedar a su altura y ver su rostro. _

—_Toma —sujetó una de las manos pequeñas del menor, depositando el objeto._

_Al abrir su palma, Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño._

—_¿Una piedra? _

—_No, es tu miedo-ttebayo._

—_Es una piedra._

_Uchiha alzó una ceja. ¿Ese niño rubio era ciego? Porqué él estaba seguro que sostenía una piedra. Naruto pensó en utilizar la misma metáfora que su padre ocupó con él para darle ánimos, pero aún siendo un pequeño de seis años, al moreno le hacía falta bastante imaginación. _

—_¡Está bien! Es una piedra, pero imagina que en ella está eso a lo que temes._

_¿A qué le tenía miedo? A su corta edad era a muchas cosas, pero en ese momento tenía miedo a no ser fuerte y que su familia lo despreciara. Ante el silencio del azabache, Naruto entendió que había encontrado "ese miedo". No tenía que ser un genio para saber que el menor no lo diría en voz alta, prefirió continuar. _

—_Sigue trabajando duro y crece. Cuando estés listo, arrojaras éste miedo muy lejos, porque serás más fuerte para enfrentarlo y ya no estorbará tu camino-ttebayo. _

_Namikaze esperó ver una sonrisa, un "gracias" o un asentimiento de cabeza, no aquellas lágrimas que bajaban sin descanso de las cuencas carbón del pequeño. El áureo miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Ante la situación decidió hacer algo que a él siempre le calmaba. Estiró sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta su pecho._

_Un segundo después, sintió esos pequeños brazos apretándolo con fuerza."_

…

¿Por qué no podía olvidar ese día? No estaba seguro, pero aún sumergido en el recuerdo, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Abrió un poco los ojos e identificar su alucinación, pero vio con incredulidad unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules bastantes conocidos para él. Y sintiéndose débil como en aquella ocasión, volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo que le protegía. Aún cayendo en picada percibió la misma sensación que su cuerpo profesó la primera vez que lo conoció.

¿Para qué negarlo en ese momento? Desde ese día se había _enamorado_ de Naruto. Tal vez un amor infantil y sin chiste, pero en ese instante comenzaba a reconsiderarlo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Sip, soy yo otra vez! No lo pude resistir y volví a cambiar mi nombre, es que simplemente no puedo cambiarlo y ya, me gusta mucho para dejarlo de lado TT-TT (así que si hay problemas por el "plagio" ya veré como lo resuelvo n.n) **_

_**Y antes de pasar a otra cosa… **_

_**Dedicado a **__Zanza-chan__**! (Te puedo decir así? o.O?), por su cumpleaños que fue ayer n.n, un día atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta, verdad?**_

_**Bueno, y pasando al fic, no sé, pero creo que últimamente me gusta mucho aventar a los personajes del despeñadero, tal vez porque yo quisiera hacer lo mismo (?) no me hagan caso XD, al menos Sasukín ya sabe lo que en verdad siente por Naru-chan, aunque este no lo recuerde ¬¬, ah, pero ya veremos qué pasa (?) XD**_

_**Otra cosita, sé que es spoiler pero creo que la mayoría ya sabe que al final resultó que Tobi si era Obito ¬¬, pero aquí Obito no está loco y rencoroso al punto de hacer una guerra, sólo porque a Kakashi se le olvido salvar a Rin, (que motivo más soso por no decir pend*** ¬¬)**_

_**Pero mejor ahí lo dejamos y pasemos a los agradecimientos n.n, como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que se pasan a comentar, y me dan la buena vibra para seguir escribiendo XD, así que muchas gracias a: **__the-nigt-is-eternal-as-my-lov, Susana Mode,____rukia, Guest, ThePausis, kykyo-chan, Jiyu-K.U.I, Violet Strawberry, Ang97, sasukita15, shameblack, ShinigamiXD, Yuki-2310, Hime-Sora, Aoi-Hikawa, Nelira, elyzmaki, 42, YazUzumaki y kaii-chn._

_**Nos vemos, y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y ya saben, por último que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. IV ¿Sentimientos descubiertos?

**IV. ¿Sentimientos descubiertos? **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El dolor que sufría su cuerpo al ser golpeado por el aire pasó a segundo término cuando sintió los brazos de Uchiha aferrarse a él. Instintivamente, también lo apretó más fuerte. No dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Ni a Sasuke, ni a ninguno de sus alumnos. Abrió los ojos, mirando hacia abajo calculando la distancia que los separaba del inminente golpe.

—¡Agárrate fuerte, teme! —advirtió en un grito.

Uchiha asintió sin comprender. En ese momento al borde de la muerte, no le importaba estrujar con mayor fuerza a su recién admitido _amor platónico_. Le sonaría cursi a cualquiera, y tal vez preferiría estamparse contra el suelo antes de aceptarlo en voz alta, pero sería un idiota si desaprovechaba una oportunidad como esa.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke al considerar la presión del agarre. En un rápido movimiento mordió su dedo pulgar, realizando con ambas manos los diferentes sellos correspondientes a la técnica de invocación*. Le pareció irónica la situación, tan similar a la primera vez que invocó a un animal con la guía de su padrino Jiraiya. Aunque no fue nada gracioso que el maldito viejo pervertido lo tirara al barranco, para utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi —un zorro bastante arisco en ese entonces— y conseguir a Gamabunta.

—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Una gran voluta de humo apareció bajo ellos, disipándose poco a poco dejando ver una enorme rana color rojizo, vestida de chaleco y fumando una gran pipa. Ambos cayeron sobre su lomo, amortiguando el dolor del impacto. Sasuke percibió la textura suave bajo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos; mala idea. Por la caída, Namikaze quedó con la espalda pegada a la piel del anfibio mientras él sobre su pecho. Naruto continuaba con los ojos cerrados y abrazándolo fuerte. Hubiese deseado quedarse más tiempo en semejante posición, pero su gran orgullo lo impedía. Movió la cabeza un par de veces, desapareciendo la efímera sonrisa que amenazaba dibujar sus labios, sustituyendo el gesto por su habitual ceño fruncido.

—Ya puedes soltarme, dobe.

La repentina petición hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos, percatándose de lo dicho; sus brazos seguían aferrados al cuerpo del menor. En un movimiento rápido lo soltó, no sin antes arrugar las cejas por la poca gratitud mostrada de su pupilo. Sabía que no podría esperar un efusivo agradecimiento, ni mucho menos lágrimas en los ojos y un ridículo asentimiento de cabeza en señal de respeto, pero mínimo un "gracias" no estaría mal. ¿Sería mucho pedir?

Sasuke se levantó, maldiciendo internamente su presunción. ¡Le salvó la vida, maldita sea! Podría dejar de comportarse como un verdadero bastardo y agradecerle adecuadamente, pero a sus escasos doce años nunca había tenido la necesidad de depender de alguien, a excepción de su familia. Y su orgullo Uchiha no desaparecería de un minuto a otro, sólo por aceptar aquel _raro sentimiento_ que rebasaba los límites de la "decencia" entre un adulto y un niño. Sin embargo, el tinte decepcionado en esos ojos azules le hizo reconsiderarlo. ¿Lo haría por Naruto?

—¡Vamos a bajar, Jefe Sapo!

Gamabunta asintió a la orden del Jounin, recostándose a reducir la altura y dándoles una vía a descender. Saltaron fuera del animal, cayendo sobre la tierra sin problemas.

—¿Es todo lo que necesitas, Naruto? Sabes que no tengo tiempo para hacer lo que tú quieras, mocoso.

A Namikaze no le sorprendió la ligera molestia del anfibio, su carácter nunca cambiaba. Sin contestar, sacudió su pantalón dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero antes de dar el primer paso la mano de Sasuke lo sostuvo del borde de su chaleco, impidiéndoselo. Iba preguntar el porqué, pero las repentinas palabras del menor le interrumpieron.

—Gracias por ayudarme, _sensei_.

Naruto parpadeó desconcertado, conocía el gran orgullo que poseía el pequeño bastardo; suponía un gran esfuerzo agradecerle a alguien. Captando el agradecimiento, amplió su sonrisa y volteó quedando frente a él. Alzó una mano revolviendo los cabellos oscuros, Sasuke sólo giró su cabeza a un lado evitando mostrar sus cachetes rosados. Y aunque parecía que Namikaze acariciaba la cabeza de un cachorrito por su buena acción, no le importó permanecer así.

—De nada-ttebayo.

El Jinchuuriki volvió a sonreír percatándose del semblante de Uchiha, supuso que el rojo de su rostro se debía a la vergüenza del momento. Siendo Naruto tan despistado, jamás imaginaría lo que realmente representaba aquel toque sobre esas brunas mechas. Viéndolo de esa manera, le recordaba vagamente a otra persona; la infantil cara roja, mirada desviada a otro lugar y la _tozudez_. Dejó de alborotar sus cabellos llevando su mano a la barbilla, agachándose un poco a la altura del menor. Intentó indagar en sus memorias.

—¿Te he visto en otra parte, Sasuke?

La simple pregunta hizo que Uchiha parpadeara cómo anteriormente lo hizo Namikaze. ¡¿Naruto le recordaba?! No lo sabía, y la cercanía de su rostro tampoco le dejaba pensar con claridad. Recordó lo que pasó después del "incidente" en el parque. Deseó verlo una vez más. Ese niño rubio no le había tratado igual que los demás, la mayoría de las personas le "mimaban y respetaban" por ser un Uchiha, aún si les cayera como patada en el hígado. Gente hipócrita. Contrario a ellos, el áureo lo regañó, le insultó y hasta le golpeó. A su corta edad no sabía nada sobre relaciones ni sentimientos, pero quería, al menos, agradecerle por sus bizarras palabras. Maldijo su _supuesta inteligencia_ por no preguntarle un dato tan común: su nombre. En la aldea vivía poca gente rubia, y le pareció buena idea investigar con su madre. Siendo la esposa del jefe de policía conocía muy bien a casi todas las personas del lugar.

_"Corrió a la cocina saludándola antes de preguntarle por un niño rubio —enumerando las características que recordaba. Ella asintió respondiendo al final del relato. _

—_Se llama Naruto-kun, es el hijo de Minato-san y Kushina, es un niño muy inquieto y está en su último año de academia. _

_Mikoto rió levemente, cubriendo su boca con una mano. Sasuke no comprendió el repentino comportamiento de su progenitora._

—_¿De qué te ríes, madre?_

—_Un día en el mercado me encontré a Kushina y a él. Tu padre traía a Sazaku-chan y me esperó sentado en una banca. Yo te cargaba a ti, y mientras compraba algunas verduras ellos se acercaron… —volvió a reír—. Naruto-kun y Kushina dijeron al mismo tiempo lo bonita que era mi niña._

_El pequeño Sasuke arrugó las cejas. ¿Por qué siempre lo confundían con una nena? Bufó, esperando crecer rápido y tener muchos músculos para demostrar que no era ninguna niñita."_

Ignorando la reseña "denigrante" de su madre, sonrió satisfecho al conseguir la información buscada. Al día siguiente lo observó de lejos, admirando el gran empeño en su entrenamiento. Aún si fallaba la técnica, volvía a levantarse intentándolo nuevamente. Fue cuando, inconscientemente, comenzó a entrenar más duro esperando convertirse en un ninja fuerte para superarlo e impresionarlo con sus futuras habilidades. _Ser su igual_. El tiempo pasó y su meta parecía cada vez más lejos. Dejó de impórtale, justificándolo y denominándolo como un "estúpido sentimiento sin sentido". Decidió enfocarse en sus materias, en sus entrenamientos con Itachi y en tenerle paciencia a su desesperante hermano menor. No obstante, el destino parecía confabular contra él, dándole de maestro al mismo hiperactivo rubio de orbes azules y sonrisas tontas.

—¿Sasuke? —inquirió preocupado el mayor.

Uchiha regresó de sus indagaciones e intentó responder, pero fue interrumpido por varios gritos. Chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Naruto-sensei! ¡Hermano!

Sazaku y Sakura llegaron corriendo a su lado, verificando su estado. En un gesto disimulado el azabache menor respiró aliviado al notar que Sasuke no tenía ni un rasguño. Aunque nunca dejara de molestarlo, siempre sería su hermano mayor y no dejaría de preocuparse, pero eso nadie tenía que saberlo más que él mismo. Sin embargo, el par de ojos carbón y el esmeralda dejaron de observar a su compañero, concentrándose en detallar la gran rana roja frente a ellos —por la preocupación y emoción la habían omitido. Un destello de admiración surgió en los niños, pasando la mirada de su sensei a Gamabunta.

—¡Wow!

—¡Increíble, Naruto-sensei!

Namikaze volvió a sonreír, pero ésta vez de una manera presuntuosa. Al menos algo bueno salió de esa misión; ganarse un poco de respeto del trío de mocosos precoces.

.

S&N&S

.

Obito suspiró cansando antes de meterse un motón de fideos a la boca. Los _goggles_ naranjas permanecían sobre su cabeza, dejando ver el color morado de su ojo lastimado. Un golpe cortesía de Kakashi. Después de soltarlo y enseñarle el papel que colgaba de su espalda, Hatake no se contuvo en golpearlo, dejándolo tirado en medio de la calle pagando la broma de Naruto. No se molestó con el pequeño Namikaze, al contario, al menos con su ayuda había abrazado al de cabellos plata. El rubio era el único que sabía sobre ese _sentimiento secreto_ hacia su antiguo compañero de equipo. No le gustaba recordar cómo fue que Naruto lo supo:

Una noche trabajando con Minato-sensei, quedó dormido sobre su escritorio comenzando a hablar entre sueños, y no cualquier sueño, sino un "sueño húmedo" teniendo como protagonistas al hijo del colmillo blanco y a él. Cuando despertó y vio la cara consternada de Naruto supo que su secreto había dejado de serlo.

—¿Por qué estas comiendo solo, Obito? Es raro no verte con Kakashi.

La dulce voz provocó traerlo de sus pensamientos. Levantó su mirada encontrando la sonrisa de Rin. Ella ocupó uno de los banquillos a su lado, y él también le sonrió.

Nohara Rin; su amor de infancia. Siempre quiso su reconocimiento, tener su atención y admiración, demostrándole su capacidad ninja. Hasta cierto punto le tenía bastante envidia a Kakashi por ser el centro de atención de esos bonitos ojos cafés. Y no supo en qué momento dicho _sentimiento infantil_ decayó siendo sustituido por uno más fuerte. O tal vez fue cuando ese irritante y despreocupado Hatake lo protegió (en una misión) de una gran roca; ésta hubiese caído sobre él aplastándole la mitad del cuerpo*. Además, darle lógica a ese tipo de cuestiones le parecía demasiado complicado.

—No lo he visto desde ayer. Creo que está molesto conmigo —admitió. Dejó su tazón a un lado y golpeó su frente contra la barra de comida.

Nohara volvió a reír, dándole unos ligeros golpecitos sobre la espalda en señal de apoyo. Obito se dejó hacer, sintiendo un tipo de nostalgia. En tiempos pasados se habría puesto feliz con aquel simple gesto, cosa que ya no compartía ahora. Aún quería a Rin, la apreciaba demasiado, pero en diferente manera de Kakashi. ¿Sería mejor olvidarse de él y retomar su viejo amor de infancia? Parecía factible, pero dudaba que ella le hiciera caso. No obstante, una idea bastante tentadora comenzó a maquinarse dentro de su retorcida mente Uchiha. ¿Cómo tomaría Kakashi la noticia de su nueva decisión?

.

S&N&S

.

Itachi leyó por segunda vez, en voz alta, el pergamino que Yondaime le entregó esa misma mañana. Junto a él, Shisui escuchaba atento las palabras de su compañero, sin despegar sus ojos de los labios de éste. Desvió la mirada al notar sus propias intenciones, decidiendo interrumpirlo y pensar en cosas coherentes.

—¿Entonces no iremos a la aldea de la Roca?

La pregunta del mayor le hizo dejar su lectura, enfocando sus irises negros en él. Negó ligeramente, pasándole el rollo.

—No, sólo dice que haremos un intercambio de ninjas para reforzar los lazos. Ellos mandarán a uno de sus miembros y nosotros enviaremos a uno de los nuestros. De esa manera la relación se reafirmará.

—¿Cuándo llegará nuestro próximo integrante? —preguntó sin mostrar interés.

—En una semana.

A Shisui la idea de un nuevo integrante extranjero en su equipo no le agradaba. Menos, tratándose de alguna Kunoichi que no tardaría en insinuársele a Itachi. No eran celos, sólo _precauciones_ por el bienestar del menor. Esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran, y terminaran la misión lo antes posible. Pero algo le decía que no sería nada fácil.

.

S&N&S

.

Recorrían el pueblo observando los diferentes puestos del lugar, después de entregar la medicina optaron por entretenerse en el pueblo. Naruto notó lo distraído de Sasuke, quien siempre lo insultaba o le recordaba lo débil que parecía. Sazaku tampoco sonreía ni admiraba a ninguna de las niñas bonitas de alrededor. Ni Sakura mostraba ánimos de acercarse a los Uchiha. Verlos de esa manera le era bastante extraño. Decidió consultar su fiel monedero de rana y ocupar un poco de sus ahorros para quitarles el mal sabor de boca de su primera misión fuera de la aldea. Los comprendía, entendía lo decepcionados que estaban de sus propias habilidades por caer tan fácil ante un simple grupo de ninjas renegados de bajo nivel.

Sonrió entusiasmado, viendo un letrero a lo lejos.

—¡Vamos a tomar un baño-ttebayo! —gritó de la nada, sorprendiendo a los niños.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, siguiéndolo sin saber responder. No tardaron en parar frente a una casa de aguas termales. Lo mejor sería destensar los músculos con un buen baño de agua caliente. Al entrar fueron atendidos de inmediato. Haruno refunfuñó por lo bajo, siguiendo a la joven que atendía el lugar, ésta la guió hasta el área de las termas exclusivas a mujeres. En momentos como ese Sakura sentía exclusión por ser la única fémina del grupo, aunque al mismo tiempo animaba sus pensamientos al recordar ese detalle; la única mujer, con un sensei sorprendente y dos compañeros guapos. Con los ánimos recuperados ingresó al baño, relajándose y olvidándose del miedo experimentado en la misión.

Las termas de hombres parecían más amplias. La mayoría de los clientes eran de género masculino, viajeros deseosos por relajarse de misiones o cualquier otro trabajo. Pero a esa hora del día no había más clientes y tendrían la terma para ellos solos.

A Sazaku no le importó lanzarse, chapoteando igual que en una alberca. Ignoró la mala cara de su hermano y nadó hasta una roca. Contrario a él, Sasuke entró tranquilo, éste cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la pasividad del lugar y el confort del agua caliente sobre su piel.

—¡¿Qué haces, Sazaku?! ¡Deja mi toalla!

El repentino grito terminó con la agradable paz. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, buscando al autor del disturbio. Lo que no esperó, fue encontrarse a su rubio sensei —semidesnudo, cubierto solo con una toalla en la cintura— forcejeando con otro individuo, quien intentaba deshacerse de la única prenda del áureo. No le importó que fuera su hermano menor. Levantándose de su sitio lanzó una de sus técnicas de fuego desde esa distancia. ¿Por qué Naruto no se defendía y sólo forcejeaba? ¿Por qué el atacante era un niño? Detalles más, detalles menos. ¡Nadie podría tocar al despistado Namikaze frente a él!

—¡Katon, Gouryuka no Jutsu!

La técnica fue directa al agresor, logrando esquivarlo lanzándose al agua. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, hermano idiota? —gritó Sazaku saliendo del agua.

Sasuke no respondió, provocando que el menor saltara sobre él, hundiéndolo en el agua. Ambos hermanos empezaron a pelear dentro de la terma. Naruto caminó hasta la orilla, con su toalla a salvo, observando la discusión infantil de los gemelos. Olvidándose del percance anterior, sonrió satisfecho al notar que sus ánimos habían regresado.

.

S&N&S

.

Saliendo tarde de las aguas termales, tuvieron que pasar el resto de la noche en la villa del Trigo. No les convenía seguir en la oscuridad. Al buscar un hostal, Naruto arrugó los labios al descubrir la poca cantidad de dinero dentro de su inseparable ranita. Decidió llevarlos al más barato. Los menores fruncieron el ceño al entrar.

—¿Pasaremos aquí la noche? —preguntó Haruno, algo desconfiada al notar la poca limpieza de las paredes, el deterioro del piso y las cuarteaduras en el techo.

Namikaze comenzó a reír nervioso, rascándose tras la nuca, siendo acribillado por las malas miradas de sus pupilos. Por alguna razón comenzaba a pensar que el poco respeto obtenido se esfumaría en cualquier segundo. La actual situación no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—Lo siento, pero no imaginé que tardaríamos tanto, así que no traje mucho dinero. Y el pago de la misión se le entrega al Hokage, no a nosotros-ttebayo —intentó dar un argumento convincente, esperando salir librado—. La dueña me dio dos habitaciones, pero es muy "conservadora" y me dijo que no podíamos dormir todos juntos. Por eso, Sakura-chan dormirá en una, y nosotros… —señaló a los morenos, sudando frío por su recién decisión—, compartiremos la otra.

A Sakura no le gustó la noticia, sabía que no corría ningún peligro con ellos, pero si querían quedarse en ese lugar barato necesitaban acatar las órdenes de la anticuada señora. Tampoco corría peligro al dormir sola, las habitaciones quedaban juntas y cualquier movimiento o ruido extraño alertaría a sus compañeros. Por eso no tenía problema, lo único desagradable era la deprimente decoración de la habitación. Un "buenas noches" salió de sus labios, despidiéndose de ellos e introduciéndose al cuarto.

Namikaze habló con otro encargado del hostal, pidiéndole tres futones, pero el tacaño hombre solo le dio dos. Él tendría uno, mientras los gemelos compartirían el otro. Sasuke no pareció muy convencido, de hecho ninguno lo parecía.

—Yo no quiero dormir con mi hermano, prefiero hacerlo con usted, Naruto-sensei.

—Tampoco quiero dormir contigo, Sazaku. Duerme solo.

—¡Pero hace mucho frío!

Sazaku tenía razón. ¡La maldita habitación no tenia calefacción! Vaya pocilga a la que Naruto los había llevado.

—Prometo no hacerle nada —pidió el menor, colocando los ojos más convincentes, esos que utilizaba con su madre para obtener algo.

Naruto alzó una de sus cejas, examinando la expresión en el rostro de Sazaku. ¿Podría creerle? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¡Por Kami, sólo era un crío! Se sintió patético por temerle a un simple niño. Él era un Jounin y esos mocosos unos simples Gennin. Tal vez sólo exageraba. Suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros en señal derrotada.

—Está bien, aunque juntaremos los dos futones y dormiremos los tres juntos. Pero con cualquier movimiento raro los echo fuera de la habitación, sin importar el frío-ttebayo —amenazó.

Advirtiendo las reglas acomodó los futones, recostándose al instante. Naruto quedó en medio, evitando futuras peleas. Y aún con la presencia de los niños no tardó en caer dormido de inmediato. Su reserva de chakra era bastante, pero el cansancio de cuidar a sus alumnos e invocar a Gamabunta le pasó factura.

Contra todo pronóstico, al igual que él, los gemelos también cayeron rendidos ante el sueño. Podría parecer que desaprovecharon la situación, pero cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de abrazarlo, confortándose con el calor de su cuerpo, ambos dibujaron una ligera sonrisa de triunfo.

.

S&N&S

.

Minato dejó de escribir por un momento, observando la fotografía sobre su escritorio. En ésta se veía a tres personas; una bonita mujer de cabellos rojos sonriendo a la cámara mientras cargaba a un niño rubio de ojos azules, tras ellos se reconoció a sí mismo abrazando a su esposa. Sonrió al admirar a su familia, preguntándose por la misión de su hijo. Dejó de indagar en sus preocupaciones, notando la presencia de su esposa. Ella entró cargando una canasta.

—Naruto está de misión, así que traje el almuerzo para comer juntos.

Kushina caminó hasta el escritorio, quitó todos los papeles y depositó un mantel de cuadros sobre la madera. Comenzó a sacar los alimentos ante la atenta mirada azul de su cónyuge.

—¿Crees que Naruto tenga listos a sus alumnos para los exámenes Chuunin? —preguntó de improvisto, interrumpiendo las acciones de la pelirroja. Faltaban seis meses para los exámenes de Chuunin—. Aún falta tiempo, pero no sé…

En un movimiento rápido, la bermeja quedó frente a él, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de su esposo, dejando la oración sin terminar. Ella sonrió.

—Claro que lo logrará, es el hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha —señaló a Minato, y después golpeó su pecho con un pulgar—, y del habanero sangriento. ¡Confiemos en él-ttebane!

Namikaze volvió a sonreír, como respuesta a las palabras de Kushina, la jaló hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas y besar sus labios. Ella tenía razón, confiaría en su hijo.

.

S&N&S

.

El transcurso a Konoha fue rápido y sin ningún percance. Llegaron al mediodía, sintiéndose satisfechos al cruzar las grandes puertas de la aldea. El sentimiento de derrota quedó olvidado por un segundo, concentrándose en volver a entrenar más fuerte para su próxima misión. No volverían a ser débiles. Irían con el Hokage a reportarse y después a sus respectivos hogares, sin embargo alguien interrumpió sus planes.

—¡Naruto-kun!

El inesperado chillido femenino llamó su atención. Observaron a lo lejos a tres personas corriendo hacia ellos. No los reconocieron a esa distancia, ni les dio tiempo de reaccionar. La joven que había gritado llegó primero, abrazando a un desconcertado rubio, restregando su rostro sobre el pecho del Jounin. Un segundo después, ella alzó la mirada, levantándose en puntas y pasando ambos brazos tras el cuello de Namikaze. Lo siguiente fue tan sorpréndete —y repentino—, que ninguno de los tres Gennin dio cabida a la bizarra escena.

¡¿Esa mujer iba a besar a Naruto?! En ese lugar correría sangre.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Hola! Sip, no es su imaginación y en verdad soy yo XD. Antes que nada una disculpa por mi demora u.u, pero el mes pasado no pude actualizar ninguno de mis fics por escribir para el 2doFLSN, y en este mes me quedé sin tiempo por mis problemas existenciales (?) ¬¬. Pero ya que terminó y aprovechando mis ratos libres, me apuré a traerles otro capi de este fic n.n, que como ven, poco a poco irán desarrollándose las cosas, además intentare trabajar con más personajes, así que ténganme paciencia :3**_

_***Solo para aclarar, conste que en el manga/anime Naruto invocó a Gamabunta sin una superficie en donde apoyar su mano, lo hiso al aire XD**_

_***Otra cosa, aquí Kakashi si salvó a Obito de ser aplastado ¬¬ (pero aun así le regaló su ojo en otra situación, que escribiré más adelante n.n)**_

_**También déjenme agradecerles a las personas que se pasaron a comentar, es un doble gracias para ustedes n.n, porque siempre me animan y me ayudan mucho con mi inspiración, así que muchas gracias a: **__Hime-Sora, jenedithprincess, Sasukita15, Zanza-chan (triple gracias por comentar en los tres capis :3), kykyo-chan, YazUzumaki, Susana Mode (esta vez no se me olvido ponerte XD), Violet Strawberry, kaii-chn, Lyra Raven-k, Saya Uchiha, Saku-Aya, jennitanime, NelIra, Zeita, Princezz Inuyoukai, coptesita, Nanuko-chan, nani99, Hinaby, Tefyta-Cullen y kagome5436._

_**Esto es todo por ahora, (y ya saben, cualquier errorcito me avisan, por favor n.n) Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	5. V Intrusos inmunes

**V. Intrusos inmunes**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La escena parecía ir en cámara lenta frente a los ojos de los presentes. Los labios rosados de la joven acercándose cada vez más a la boca del despistado rubio definían la principal atracción. Éste continuaba estático y sin intenciones de moverse, sin embargo un aura amenazadora llegó a sus sentidos haciéndole regresar a la realidad, y en un movimiento rápido —digno de un Jounin— colocó su mano sobre el rostro de la muchacha, cubriéndole los labios. Ella arrugó las cejas, pero Naruto prefería ser taladrado por esos ojos violetas a ser testigo de cómo sus "amados alumnos" practicaban sus movimientos ninjas utilizándola como muñeco de pruebas. Rió nervioso, percatándose de reojo que Sasuke mantenía los dedos unidos en un claro ejemplo de mostrar su famoso Katon, Sazaku con una mano dentro de su bolsa de armas, y Sakura con un disimulado kunai en su mochila. Tragó grueso, preguntándose por qué le había tocado al grupo más violento de Gennin. En ésa posición podía compararlos con gatitos erizados ante una amenaza. ¿Ella les representaba una amenaza? ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaban que la rubia sería su enemiga? Niños. Jamás comprendería su forma de pensar.

La joven comenzó a removerse incomoda intentando soltarse del bloqueo. Cuando ella quedó libre Naruto volvió a sonreír algo apenado, fue hasta sus alumnos y les palmeó la cabeza esperando tranquilizarlos —aún no bajaban las armas. La repentina visita lo sorprendió, no esperaba encontrársela en ese lugar. ¡Menos que le saltara encima con intenciones de besarlo!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shion? —cuestionó dudoso.

Shion suspiró levemente ante el fracaso de su propósito. Por un segundo imaginó que al fin obtendría un beso de su amado rubio. Bufó fastidiada cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Vine a visitarte, Naruto —respondió a secas. Ella siempre lo llamaba solo por su nombre, aunque pensó que incluir el "kun" le daría un toque más femenino como las chicas infantiles de las series dramáticas, o como las parejas enamoradas que paseaban por el templo a pedir su bendición. Mala idea, no iba con su personalidad. Decidió continuar—. Estoy aquí porque yo quiero que tú…

Al recordar el motivo de la visita su seguridad flaqueó y las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Shion representaba a la Sacerdotisa de la villa del Demonio. Y según los miembros del templo, pronto sería el festival para celebrar la abundancia del pueblo. Como consecuencia, ella debía tener una pareja para el ritual de la fertilidad. Sin embargo se negó a realizarlo con cualquier _fulano_ que los ancianos escogieran. Shion ya tenía a alguien en mente para dicho puesto. De sólo imaginarse en ese festival sujetando la mano de Namikaze hacía que sus cachetes enrojecieran.

Naruto la miró sin comprender. Las mejillas de la rubia permanecían sonrosadas y apretaba las mangas de su blusa amarilla. Nunca la había visto de esa manera. La conoció en una misión de guardaespaldas, Neji, Lee y él fueron los elegidos protectores. Por esas fechas existía un loco que deseaba matarla y despertar un demonio, y ellos como buenos ninjas de Konoha no lo permitieron. Shion era una persona especial, poseía un gran poder. Los ojos lilas de la joven se tornaban azules con raros símbolos cuando tenía visiones*. Una extraña habilidad heredada de generación en generación. Ese tipo de visiones iban desde simples imágenes abstractas, profecías y premoniciones del futuro. Namikaze admitía que su primera impresión de Shion no fue la mejor, todos la consideraban caprichosa, malcriada, grosera y descortés. Éstos parecían los adjetivos más acertados a la rubia. No obstante, a pesar de ese tipo de "cualidades" él la apreciaba como una buena amiga. En el interior existía un alma amable.

—¿Shion? —preguntó curioso, viéndole fijamente.

Las mejillas de Shion enrojecieron nuevamente, tener la atenta mirada azul sobre ella le afectaba demasiado. Respiró profundo infundiéndose valor. No sería ninguna cobarde.

—Naruto, yo quiero que tú…

—¡Shion-sama!

—Shion-san.

Cualquier intención de proseguir se vio frustrada ante el llamado de su nombre. Naruto dejó de prestarle atención concentrando su mirada en las otras dos personas; un castaño con lentes y una joven rubia de curvas pronunciadas. Sakura abrió los ojos incrédula, reconociéndola de inmediato. Ella era Yamanaka Ino, uno de los antiguos miembros del quipo siete de Naruto. Y aunque al castaño no lo conocía, el símbolo en su ropa mostraba su procedencia. Taruho, el guardaespaldas personal de la sacerdotisa.

Namikaze sonrió al reconocerlos.

—¡Ino! ¡Taruho! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí-ttebayo!

Tanto Sasuke como Sazaku sonrieron al observar que su rubio sensei ignoraba por completo a la _intrusa_. Pero cualquier muestra de satisfacción desapareció al ver que Naruto abrazaba a los dos, y éstos le correspondían. Sasuke apretó los dientes al notar la mano de Ino más abajo de lo permitido e iba a interrumpir el "emotivo reencuentro", sin embargo su hermano fue más rápido que él.

Sazaku debía admitir que la antigua compañera de su maestro era bastante atractiva. Y él nunca perdía la oportunidad de alagar a una bella dama. Aunque en esa ocasión mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: alejarla de Naruto siendo amable con ella.

—¡Hola, nosotros somos el equipo de Naruto-sensei! —habló el moreno menor levantando la voz, Taruho e Ino alzaron la mirada—. Yo soy Uchiha Sazaku, y es un gusto conocer a tan linda Kunoichi.

Yamanaka soltó a Namikaze, corriendo frente al menor.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué niño tan adorable y guapo! —agachó un poco su cuerpo, revolviendo los cabellos oscuros, entonces notó la presencia del otro azabache—. ¡Y son dos! —corrió hasta Sasuke y le apretó una mejilla, Uchiha arrugó las cejas dándole un manotazo, pero ella fue más rápida. Ino le guiñó un ojo—. Ya me imagino lo guapos que serán cuando crezcan. ¡Qué suerte tienes, Naruto!

¿Suerte? Naruto lo dudaba. No deseaba pensar lo que sería lidiar con un par de acosadores adolescentes.

Uchiha menor pareció leerle la mente. En un rápido movimiento realizó un Henge —de muy mala calidad— convirtiéndose en un adolescente. No parecía diferente a su aspecto actual; solo más alto conservando sus facciones infantiles. No tenía idea de cómo se vería en unos años más, pero aprovechó la técnica para estar a la altura de los Jounin. Sacó una rosa de su bolsillo y caminó hasta Ino.

—Ahora ya no soy un niño, Ino-sensei.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, la ejecución de la técnica dejaba mucho que desear, pero el niño no lo hacía tan mal. Uchiha sonrió, entregándole la flor. Finalizando esa tarea no desaprovechó su Jutsu, acercándose a Naruto le pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro. Sasuke apretó los puños. No dejaría vencerse por su hermano menor.

—No te creas la gran cosa utilizando esa técnica, Sazaku. Cualquiera puede realizarla.

—Ni siquiera lo intentarías, hermano —le retó.

Y sin esperarlo, Naruto parpadeó sorprendido al quedar en medio de los dos jóvenes Uchiha. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese día? Primero el sorpresivo casi-beso de Shion, y ahora el estar en medio de ese par.

—¿Qué le parece, Naruto-sensei? Algún día tendrá que elegir entre uno de nosotros dos.

La mente del áureo quedó en blanco, Taruho e Ino rieron ante la "broma" de Sazaku y Haruno negó levemente.

Contrario a ellos, Shion arrugó el ceño deformando su fino rostro, y apretó los puños. No los reconoció antes, pero ese par de niños ya los había visto en una de sus visiones. Cuando conoció a Naruto por primera vez no le dio importancia, y en ese instante —viéndolos como adolescentes— comenzaba a reconsiderarlo. Pensó que no debía preocuparse, aunque estuvo equivocada. Recordó las imágenes que atravesaron su memoria; su amado rubio y dos personas iguales (gemelos) interfiriendo en su vida. Ante la perspectiva imaginó a Namikaze entre esos dos morenos… ¿Besándose? ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?! ¡Su futuro esposo no sería gay! ¡Y a Naruto no le iban los tríos! ¿O sí? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Negó repetidamente cubriendo su cara con ambas manos intentando apaciguar sus morbosos pensamientos. Esos mocosos precoces no le quitarían lo que, según ella, le pertenecía.

—¿Estás bien, Shion?

La voz de Naruto la hizo regresar a la realidad, descubrió su rostro irguiéndose con elegancia. Dibujó una sonrisa y lo abrazó por la cintura. Jamás permitiría que esas visiones se convirtieran en realidad. No perdería contra unos niños.

—No te preocupes, Naruto —susurró—. Pero no me siento bien. ¿Me acompañarías al hotel?

Namikaze no comprendió los cambios de humor de esa chica. Un instante parecía querer asesinar a sus alumnos y un minuto después le sonreía como una niña mimada.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a ver a mi padre. Acabamos de llegar.

—Por favor.

—¿Acaso estás sorda? Naruto-sensei dijo que no tiene tiempo de perderlo contigo.

Shion entrecerró los ojos, despegándose del áureo para taladrar con la mirada a la niña de cabellos rosas. ¿Qué se creía la mocosa para hablarle de esa forma?

—Una niña como tú debería preocuparse más en arreglarse, y no entrometerse en conversaciones de adultos.

Tanto Sazaku como Sasuke tuvieron que detener a su compañera, evitando que golpeara a la sacerdotisa. A ninguno de los tres les convenía ser acusados por agredir a una —casi— princesa. Ella era una persona inmune dentro de Konoha, seguro reía en sus caras al ser consciente de sus privilegios.

—Discúlpela, Shion-san —pidió Sazaku, intentando parecer amable.

Shion bufó.

—No me digas que hacer, niño tonto e inútil.

Y con esa nueva oración, Sasuke intentaba sujetar a Sazaku y Sakura, impidiendo que entre ambos despellejaran viva a la bruja.

—No hables así de ellos, Shion. Tú eres mi amiga, pero ellos son mis alumnos-ttebayo.

La sacerdotisa refunfuñó, examinando detalladamente a los gemelos. En sus visiones ese par siempre permanecía cerca de su amado, pero existía una _conexión_ rara solo con uno de ellos. ¿Quién de los dos era? ¿Sasuke o Sazaku? No se iría de ahí hasta descubrir a su enemigo de amores. Poco le importaba sentirse patética al enfrentarse con un niño, y más patética al pelear por SU hombre contra OTRO hombre. En la guerra y en el amor todo valía.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Ino notó la intención de Shion al parecer arrepentida e intentó intervenir.

—Nosotros debemos acompañarla, Shion-san —habló Yamanaka tratando sonreír—. Soy su escolta y no puedo dejarla sola.

Shion la ignoró, alzando su mentón indignada caminando hacia Namikaze. Una vez cerca agarró su brazo aferrándose a él.

—Y yo sólo me iré con Naruto —sentenció.

Los cinco shinobis supieron que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

.

S&N&S

.

Kakashi escondida la vista tras su inseparable Icha Icha, siendo consciente de la presencia de Obito. Hatake permanecía en la azotea de la torre Hokage, mientras Uchiha deambulaba por la plazoleta, caminando de un lado a otro. Le pareció raro que Obito no le saltara encima cuando lo vio por la mañana. No le preocupaba ese hecho, pero hasta cierto punto parecía ignorarlo. ¿Acaso seguía molesto por el golpe? Lo dudaba, anteriormente le había golpeado de la misma manera y Uchiha sonreía sin importarle nada. Estuvo a punto de caer ante la curiosidad y bajar a preguntarle, pero la presencia de Rin lo impidió. Observó a la castaña caminar hasta el moreno, éste le sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza. Parecían hablar de algo, y unos segundos después ella entró a la torre. Frunció ambas cejas. ¿Qué pretendía ese Uchiha?

Cuando menos lo notó, la puerta tras él se abrió dejando pasar la figura de Nohara.

—Hola, Kakashi, sabía que estarías aquí —caminó hasta él, parándose a su lado—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer?

—No puedo, tengo que terminar de leer éste capítulo —respondió sin mirarla.

Nohara frunció los labios.

—No puedo creer que prefieras pasarte el día leyendo esa porquería en vez de comer con tus amigos.

—No quiero arruinar su cita.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Cita? ¿Te refieres a Obito y a mí?

Kakashi no respondió, dándole la razón. La castaña rió. ¿Eso que escuchó fue un tono celoso? Le seguiría la corriente, y en la comida hablaría seriamente con Uchiha. ¿Acaso ella debía hacer todo por ese par de tontos?

—Tienes razón, mejor me voy… y deséanos suerte.

Rin le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar. Kakashi la observó de reojo hasta perderla de vista. No entendía ni a Uchiha ni a Nohara. ¿Qué tramaban? ¿Y por qué le incomodaba saber que ellos estaban juntos? Era demasiado infantil sentirse excluido porque su mejor amigo tenía novia. La palabra "perdedor" le venía como anillo al dedo. Y el mal sabor de boca no desaparecía.

¡Estúpido Uchiha!

.

S&N&S

.

Kurotsuchi caminaba por el pasillo de la torre Hokage en dirección al despacho de Yondaime. Iba acompañada de un shinobi de Konoha y su compañero. Apenas habían atravesado las puertas de la aldea, los guardias vigilantes comunicaron su llegada. Ella iba en representación de su abuelo —el pobre Oonoki era tan viejo que su espalda no lo dejaba andar sin quejarse. La aldea del Fuego y la Roca debían reafirmar la alianza; el principal motivo de su visita. A la morena no le gustaba ese tipo de visitas diplomáticas, pero siendo la nieta del Tsuchikage debía hacerlo. Miró de reojo a su "hermano" y sonrió nerviosa al saber que no la tendría fácil.

El recorrido terminó al parar frente a la puerta del despacho.

—Hokage-sama los espera, pasen por favor.

Al entrar Minato alzó la mirada, sonriendo al encontrarse a dos jóvenes, la muchacha de cortos cabellos negros y un joven de largos mechones rubios.

—Me alegro que estén aquí, Kurotsuchi —saludó—. Espero que Oonoki se encuentre bien.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, Hokage. Mi abuelo permanece estable y le manda saludos.

Namikaze asintió, observándola confundido.

—No sabía que tú serías la elegida para el intercambio.

—Se equivoca, yo no me quedaré. Necesito regresar a mi aldea, pero mi compañero —señaló al blondo de largos cabellos—, hará un buen desempeño.

Yondaime miró al muchacho.

—Sé que así será, tu camarada podrá integrarse fácilmente con su nuevo equipo. Sabes que esto beneficiará a ambas aldeas y espero que dure por mucho tiempo. No estamos en momentos de conflictos, pero éstos pueden aparecer en cualquier instante, y los aliados siempre son indispensables —hizo una pausa, sacando un pergamino de su escritorio para entregárselo, ella lo aceptó—. Es el comprobante del intercambio. Mandé llamar a uno de los miembros del ANBU, él se encargará de guiarlos hasta el cuartel. Ahí lo entregarás al capitán y nuestro miembro irá contigo.

—En verdad espero que todo salga bien —susurró para sí misma, mirando de reojo a su hermano que veía el techo del lugar.

No obstante su conversación fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta.

—Siento interrumpir.

—No te preocupes, Rin. ¿Qué necesitas?

La castaña entró haciendo una reverencia a los invitados, y caminando hasta el escritorio del rubio colocó unos papeles sobre éste.

—Sé que está ocupado, pero llegó el informe que le pidió a Raikage. Quiere su confirmación y necesita leerlo antes de mandar una respuesta.

Minato pareció contrariado, debía leer ese informe importante, pero le parecía una descortesía ignorar a sus visitantes. Kurotsuchi comprendió el dilema.

—Tranquilícese, nosotros podemos esperar en la entrada. Yo sé lo difícil que es ser un Kage y atender muchas responsabilidades.

—Muchas gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco.

Ambos ninjas de la Roca salieron, dejándolo solo.

.

S&N&N

.

Shisui andaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Había sido asignado por Minato como guía de los ninjas aliados, y en ese momento dirigía sus pasos a la torre Hokage. Deseaba llegar pronto, necesitaba cerciorarse qué clase de shinobi sería su nuevo compañero de equipo —Itachi los encontraría más tarde dándole la oportunidad de analizar al _enemig_o. En ese lapso de tiempo esperaba encontrarse a un ninja ordinario o común, sin embargo frunció el ceño al notar a dos chicas esperando en la entrada de la torre, y para su mala suerte llevaban la insignia de la aldea de la Roca. Y para su doble mala suerte, ambas eran bastante bonitas. Según su informe la morena era la nieta del Kage, de la otra no tenía registro. Aspiró bastante aire, pretendiendo tranquilizar sus pensamientos, borró cualquier muestra de molestia y caminó hacia ellas. No le convenía ser mal anfitrión. Debía mostrarse serio.

—Hola —saludó con una mano. Kurotsuchi alzó la mirada, notándolo—. Tú eres Kurotsuchi-san. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, y tú debes ser nuestro guía —lo recoció por el tatuaje en su hombro—. ¿No deberías estar usando una máscara de ANBU? —preguntó curiosa.

Uchiha asintió, notando el poco interés que mostraba la rubia. Comenzó a caminar, seguido de sus acompañantes.

—Las máscaras son indispensables, pero el Hokage nos pidió no utilizarlas con ustedes en una muestra de confianza. Aunque sólo verán el rostro del capitán y el mío. Los demás miembros permanecerán anónimos.

Después de escuchar la respuesta transitaron en silencio hasta parar frente a las puertas del cuartel ANBU. Antes de entrar, Shisui dio media vuelta, quedando frente a ellas.

—No sabía que Tsuchikage enviaría a su propia nieta —pasó su mirada oscura de la morena a la rubia—. No menosprecio el poder de las Kunoichi, pero pensé que enviarían a un hombre.

Kurotsuchi sudó frío, percibiendo una chakra maligno a su lado. Rió nerviosa intentando enmendar el error de Uchiha.

—Disculpa, pero yo no me voy a quedar, y mi acompañante no ese una…

—¡Yo no soy una mujer, maldito imbécil!

Shisui abrió los ojos incrédulo, la voz gruesa y varonil de "la rubia" no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Debió suponer que esa falta de pecho no era normal, pero antes de decirle un _lo siento_, la presencia del capitán interrumpió su cometido.

Itachi miró a las tres personas paradas frente a la entrada del cuartel y alzó ligeramente una ceja sin comprender el incomodo silencio. Observó el pálido rostro de Shisui, el semblante nervioso de Kurotsuchi, y aunque no pudo ver la cara de la persona de largos cabellos rubios, quiso ser educado saludando amablemente a los invitados.

—Buenas tardes… señoritas.

Uchiha no supo descifrar la mirada horrorizada de Kurotsuchi ni de Shisui, quienes reaccionaron a tiempo para cubrirse de la explosión del rubio.

A Deidara nadie le llamaba "señorita" y salía ileso.

.

S&N&S

.

Terminando de acompañar a Shion a su hotel —dejándola al cuidado de Taruho—, los ninjas se dirigieron a la torre Hokage donde Rin recibió el reporte de la misión, Minato seguía ocupado con el informe. Saliendo de ahí pasearon por las calles de la aldea y llegaron a la casa de Haruno. Dejándola, continuaron su recorrido hacia la vivienda de Yamanaka. El barrio Uchiha permanecía más alejado. Ino platicaba contenta las aventuras de sus alumnos y presumía lo fuerte que llegarían a ser. Y antes de notarlo, ella llegó al tema de los exámenes Chuunin.

—¿Los exámenes Chuunin?

Yamanaka rodó los ojos.

—Qué despistado eres, Naruto. Pronto serán los exámenes y tú ni por enterado.

Namikaze rió nervioso, rascando su nuca.

—Lo siento, no había pensado en eso-ttebayo.

—No importa —miró a los Uchiha de reojo—. ¿Pero crees que ellos estarán listos para realizarlos?

Una pregunta bastante curiosa que cualquier dudaría en responder. Apenas tenían un día de haber concluido su misión y los ánimos de sus alumnos permanecían por los suelos. En ese instante otro opinaría que los tres Gennin aún no estaban preparados para una prueba tan importante. Pero él sabía que pronto superarían sus expectativas. Esos tres críos lograrían demostrar su verdadero desempeño.

—Lo lograrán, Ino. Sé que les falta mucho… ¡pero yo confío en ellos!

Yamanaka sonrió y los dos Uchiha detuvieron sus pasos, impresionados por la afirmación. ¿En verdad confiaba tanto en ellos? ¿Aún después de su deplorable desempeño en la misión? ¿Por qué? La simple idea les hizo sentir algo raro. Aunque ninguno dijo nada. Los cuatro continuaron su camino, Naruto e Ino siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, y ella se despidió al entrar a su hogar.

Apenas avanzaron otra cuadra, las _fans_ de Sazaku lo abordaron. Sasuke los ignoró, pasándolos de largo y Namikaze hizo lo mismo. Al final solo quedaron ellos dos.

Naruto caminaba con los brazos en su nuca, notando que Sasuke permanecía más callado de lo acostumbrado. Quiso preguntar, pero dudaba que su alumno le contara sobre sus pensamientos, aunque recordar lo que habían pasado en la misión le hizo reconsiderarlo. Intentó hacer la primera pregunta, sin embargo la cuestión de Uchiha salió primero.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—¿Eh?

Sasuke paró sobre su lugar. Desde la conversación de Ino no dejó de pensarlo. Los exámenes Chuunin serían perfectos para demostrarle a Naruto la mejoría de sus técnicas. Y que los ojos azules de Namikaze lo vieran diferente; lo valoraran. Su oportunidad de mostrarle a Naruto lo fuerte que podría ser. _Su igual._

—¿En verdad crees que podremos pasar los exámenes Chuunin? —volvió a repartir la pregunta cuando Naruto paró frente a él.

Namikaze comprendió y sonrió.

—Sí, lo creo. Lo lograrán, yo confío en ustedes.

Uchiha hubiese preferido escuchar un "Yo confío en ti", pero se conformaba por ahora.

—Eso demuestra que no eres un tonto —insultó, intentando quitarle la sensación "rosa" al momento.

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció, y contrario a la reacción que Sasuke esperaba, Namikaze volvió a sonreír con un tinte de malicia. Con rapidez se inclinó sobre el moreno sujetándole sus pálidas mejillas.

—Que desconsiderado eres, teme —estiraba y encogía los mofletes, disfrutando ver el ceño fruncido de su pupilo. No podían acusarlo de maltrato infantil si ese pequeño bastardo lo merecía.

—Su…su…suelta…me…do…be.

Y Namikaze hubiese continuado con su entretenido pasatiempo, sino hubiera sentido un peso extra sobre su espalda provocándole perder el equilibrio. Abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando sintió que su cuerpo iba hacia adelante y su boca a una dirección en específico; los labios del menor. En cámara lenta parecía poder detenerse, pero la rapidez del verdadero movimiento lo descartó. En un parpadeo sus labios fueron unidos a los de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos espantado, despegándose del niño con una rapidez inhumana. Ni siquiera le importó quién lo había empujado, en ese segundo su mente permanecía en blanco. Observó los ojos abiertos del menor y sudó frío. ¡Sasuke lo acusaría de pedofilia!

—¡Fue un accidente-ttebayo! —gritó, corriendo lejos de Uchiha.

Sasuke quedó ahí parado, parpadeando como idiota. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Su primer beso? Iba a tocar sus labios como un _cursi enamorado_, pero una risilla bastante conocida lo detuvo. Juntó sus cejas en un gesto molesto.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Y toda la escena "romántica" fue a parar al caño.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Antes que nada, y como siempre lo digo, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero digamos que en estos últimos meses no han sido los mejores para mi u.u, pero como no quiero aburrirlos con mis pesares XD, mejor pasemos a cosas mejores y que me animan :3**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ahora ya saben quién es la mujer que deseaba profanar los labios del Narutín XD, pero Sasuke ya se le adelantó, ¿Quién lo ayudó? Pues ya saben, como soy mala eso será para el próximo capitulo muajajaja **_

_***Por cierto en la película las visiones de Shion eran sobre la muerte de las personas que estaban junto a ella, pero aquí serán visiones de todo tipo, como ver partes del futuro n.n**_

_**Además, no me olvido de las personas que se pasan a leer y a comentar, sus palabras me animan y me hacen olvidar un poco de mis problemas XD, pero eso quiero agradecerles con mucho cariño a: **__kykyo-chan, Tefyta-Cullen, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Zanza-chan, Ang97, Lyra Raven-k, Hime-Sora, YazUzumaki, Violet Strawberry, kaii-chn, Princezz Inuyoukai, Saku-Aya, LF Tansy, coptesita, jennitanime, Saya Uchiha, naniz99, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, NelIra, Susana Mode, Yuki-2310 y Soy YO-SARIEL (x4 XD).___

_**Esto es todo por ahora, (y ya saben, cualquier errorcito me avisan, por favor n.n) Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	6. VI De sueños y realidades

**VI. De sueños y realidades**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke podría considerarse una persona tranquila, serena e impasible, pero cuando trataba a su insoportable hermano menor las cosas parecían salirse de sus manos. ¿Cómo no imaginó que el causante de su frustración sería el individuo con quien compartía rostro? Bufó molesto. Debió suponer que no podía pasar una tarde pacífica. Internamente agradecía aquel "accidente", pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sazaku?

La pregunta cargada de molestia alentó al menor, éste hizo un mohín de falso enojo.

—Deberías estar feliz, y no taladrarme con esa mirada asesina, hermano.

El mayor volvió a bufar. ¿Agradecerle? ¡Nunca! Sería aceptar que le gustó el beso —aunque fuese verdad—, no expondría ese tipo de sentimentalismos frente a su familiar. Miró a otro lado, dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar. Decidió ignorarlo, parecer ofendido y terminar con el tema. Sazaku no perdió tiempo en seguirlo, rió haciéndose el inocente. Su verdadera intención no era empujar a Namikaze, solo fue un _percance_ al salir huyendo de sus fans, sin poner atención sobre el camino. ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? No sabría explicarlo.

—¿Quién estaría feliz por besar a ese dobe?

—¿Tú?

Cualquier persona normal hubiese reaccionado exagerada al presenciar la escena, sin embargo Sazaku parecía un sujeto bastante raro. La satisfacción que poseía cuando hacía enojar a Sasuke, superaba con creces el hecho de ir de _cotilla_ con sus padres. No, jamás perdería una oportunidad de oro. Sazaku no era tonto, notaba el interés de su hermano por Naruto. Siendo gemelos lo sentía bastante claro. Sonrió malicioso.

—¿Qué me darás para guardar tu secreto, Sasuke?

La nueva cuestión hizo que parara de golpe. Frunció el ceño y giró su cabeza, encontrándose con la insoportable sonrisa del otro.

—¿Darte algo? ¿Por qué lo haría? Te recuerdo que tú lo empujaste, idiota.

El menor encogió los hombros.

—Todo en esta vida tiene un precio.

De acuerdo. Sazaku quería jugar pesado, pues él también lo haría.

—Di lo que quieras, pero entonces todos verán la foto del famoso Uchiha Sazaku besando a su felpudo dinosaurio favorito.

Sazaku abrió los ojos horrorizado y Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, continuando su caminando dejándolo atrás. ¡Demonios! Refunfuñó. ¿Acaso nunca podría ganarle a Sasuke? ¡¿Y por qué metía a Tuinky en la pelea?! El pobre dinosaurio verde limón* no tenía la culpa de nada. Entrecerró los ojos, algún día le cobraría todo.

.

S&N&S

.

Shisui tosió un poco y movió ambos brazos para despejar la vista. Parpadeó un par de veces, notando cómo el humo de la explosión empezaba a disiparse poco a poco, unos segundos después identificó un par de figuras al centro. Sonrió satisfecho, reconociéndolas por completo. Si no fuera porque Itachi era considerado un genio shinobi, en esos momentos estaría con quemaduras de tercer grado, pero al contrario, su uniforme ANBU permanecía impecable. Volvió a sonreír, caminó hacia su amigo y paró frente a él cerciorándose de su estado. Suspiró aliviado notando cero daños. Itachi no caería ante esa técnica, aún si fuera sorpresiva.

—¿Estás bien, Itachi?

Sobraba la pregunta, pero no evitó cuestionarlo. El menor asintió.

—No pasó nada, pero no esperaba un ataque.

El moreno mayor respiró tranquilo sonriéndole una vez más. Luego giró su rostro hacia el rubio y entrecerró la mirada taladrándolo con sus irises carmesí. Deidara también fruncía el ceño, pero sus orbes azules no miraban a Shisui, sino a Itachi, preguntándose cómo diablos había salido ileso de su ataque. Apretó los puños, sintiendo una especie de humillación. Sin embargo aquel duelo de miradas fue interrumpido por la repentina voz de la única fémina presente, ésta caminó hasta el capitán.

—¡Lo siento, Itachi-san! —gritó, esperando romper la tensión—. En verdad, lo siento —repitió apenada, haciendo una reverencia—. Por favor, no le diga a Minato-san sobre éste incidente, no queremos problemas y que la alianza se disuelva.

Itachi la miró y negó levemente, su rostro continuó sereno.

—No te preocupes, Kurotsuchi-san, fue un accidente.

O eso pensaba, no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo ocurrido ahí. Pero siendo consciente, no haría algo que desatara un conflicto en Konoha. Ella sonrió. Por su parte, Deidara cruzó los brazos, observando a otro lado cómo si lo ocurrido no tuviera relación con él. La kunoichi frunció las cejas. ¿Por qué solo ella pedía disculpas? Corrió hasta el rubio, lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró frente a Itachi, éste observó a los dos ninjas de la Roca.

—Pide disculpas, hermano.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! Él empezó al decirme señorita-uhm.

Ante la queja, los ojos brunos de Itachi detallaron la figura del rubio. No le importó la mala cara del aludido, ni mucho menos, que éste lo fulminara con su intenso mirar añil. Esperó un minuto en silencio evaluando la situación, y soltó un ligero suspiro antes de pronunciar:

—En verdad pareces una mujer.

Nadie esperó esa respuesta suicida. Tanto la kunoichi como Shisui saltaron a un lado, cerrando los ojos en espera de la explosión. No obstante, los segundos transcurrieron sin dar indicios de una detonación. Lentamente abrieron los parpados, sorprendiéndose por la escena: Itachi permanecía sobre el rubio, inmovilizándole en el suelo, con las manos contra su espalda.

Deidara parpadeó impresionado e incrédulo ante la velocidad del azabache. Ni siquiera terminó de formar los sellos cuando Uchiha lo tiró al piso sujetándole ambos brazos, dejándolo vulnerable. Kurotsuchi mantuvo una reacción similar y Shisui sonrió por la destreza de su capitán, aunque no le agradó la posición que Itachi utilizó.

—Será mejor que entremos —ordenó Itachi.

La morena asintió aturdida, jamás había visto a su hermano siendo derrotado por alguien. Suspiró. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Deseaba quedarse a verlos, pero su mala suerte le obligaba a regresar. Itachi soltó a Deidara, levantándose en un rápido movimiento. Caminó con paso lento hacia la entrada, seguido de Shisui. El rubio no tardó en _explotar_.

—¡Maldito imbécil, me las pagarás algún día-uhm!

Itachi detuvo su camino y giró levemente mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—No soy "maldito imbécil", me llamo Uchiha Itachi. Recuérdalo, porque desde hoy seré tu superior.

Conservando aquel semblante indiferente continuó su trayecto. Deidara apretó los puños y lo dientes. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera? Con mirar su reacción, Kurotsuchi negó varias veces. Esas palabras no le daban esperanzas.

—Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé —susurró para sí misma.

Y solo era su primer día.

.

S&N&S

.

Su cuerpo cayó bruscamente sobre la cama, agarró una almohada colocándosela en su rostro y pretendió asfixiarse él mismo. La escena de unos minutos atrás seguía taladrando la mente. Intentó olvidarla por todos los medios, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía como terminaba pegando sus labios contra la pequeña boca del _bastardito._ Tal vez debía preocuparle más el hecho de haber besado a otro hombre, sin embargo eso pasaba a segundo término comparado con lo siguiente:

¡Besó a un niño! ¡UN NIÑO! ¡Por Dios! Quería arrancarse los pelos. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Sasuke lo tacharía de pervertido? ¿Lo querría torturar con un Katon? Cómo daba gracias por sus limitaciones en el sharingan, de lo contrario podría imaginarse dentro del Tsukuyomi.

Rodó un par de vueltas en el colchón.

—**Eres un enfermo.**

La "alentadora" frase, acompañada de una risa burlona resonó dentro de él. Lo que necesitaba, los molestos comentarios del zorro senil. Cerró los ojos adentrándose a su subconsciente, frente a Kyuubi.

—¡Cállate, Kurama! No necesito tus palabras de aliento.

El zorro ignoró el comentario, soltando una risa más fuerte.

—**No sabía que tenías esas preferencias. Siempre supe que eras raro, pero jamás imaginé que te fueran los niños.**

Naruto enrojeció al doble.

—¡A mí no me gustan los niños! ¡Haces que parezca un pervertido!

—**¿Y no lo eres?**

—¡No! Fue un accidente —reclamó, intentando convencerse—. ¡Eso! ¡Solo fue un accidente! Yo no tuve la culpa. ¡Alguien me empujó-ttebayo!

Kurama volvió a reír.

—**¿En verdad piensas que Fugaku creerá esa tontería? ¿Un Jounin perdiendo el equilibrio? Además, ¿quién desearía empujarte? Eso suena a una mala excusa, mocoso. **

Namikaze sudó frio, había pensado en Sasuke, nunca en el padre de éste. Debió quedarse a investigar quién fue el responsable, pero la cara sorprendida del pequeño bastardo le asustó. ¿Habría sido su primer beso? Posiblemente. A esa edad apenas descubrían la curiosidad pre-adolescente. La simple conclusión le desconcertó. ¡Le robó su primer beso!

—Estoy jodido —declaró, dejando caer sus hombros.

—**Ni que lo digas, ese pequeño Uchiha** **buscará venganza.**

Naruto jaló sus cabellos rubios. Lo que le faltaba, un _Uchiha vengador_. Iba a continuar lanzando malas palabras, pero unos lejanos sonidos lo alertaron. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos observó su habitación, los golpes continuaron y tuvo que levantase a abrir la puerta.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? Escuché que gritabas.

La figura de su madre apareció preguntando con voz preocupada, él sonrió, no debía inquietar a su progenitora.

—No pasa nada, sólo olvidé poner algo en el informe de ésta mañana.

—Me asustas, cariño —suspiró aliviada—. Pensé que ocurría algo malo —sonrió—. Por cierto, la cena está servida. ¡Hay ramen-ttebane!

Y con la simple mención de su comida favorita, Naruto olvidó por unos minutos el problema. No todo parecía perdido, después de una rica cena y un merecido descanso, su cerebro encontraría una solución. ¿Verdad?

.

S&N&S

.

"Namikaze no esperó que el despertador sonara, lo apagó antes de tiempo y aprovechó a entrar en la ducha. Luego de un baño, bajó a la cocina tomando una manzana. Salió de casa y corrió hacia el puente en donde sus alumnos lo esperaban. Debía ir primero para hablar con Sasuke. Llegó al lugar, miró el puente y recargó sus brazos en la baranda, observando el trayecto del agua. Bastante distraído, sin notar la presencia de otra persona.

—Dobe.

Naruto dio un brinco en su lugar al escuchar esa voz en su oído. Giró rápidamente, identificando a Sasuke. Tragó grueso e intentó sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano-ttebayo.

Uchiha negó.

—Quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer.

El rubio volvió a tragar duro, no esperó que Sasuke abordara el tema tan pronto. Pero él era un adulto y no correría —ésta vez, no— como un niño asustado.

—Lo de ayer, fue un acciden… —ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, siendo consciente del aspecto del menor. Sasuke bajó un poco la cabeza, sus mejillas pálidas enrojecieron y desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué Uchiha parecía una de esa chicas enamoradas que pasaban en las series cursis de su madre? Algo no andaba bien—. ¿Sasuke?

—¡Hazte responsable!

El mayor parpadeó aturdido debido al repentino grito, y no solo fue eso, sino sentir los brazos del niño alrededor de su cintura. ¿Responsable? Balbuceó un par de veces, tiempo que aprovechó el azabache para soltarlo parándose en puntas y jalarlo del chaleco Jounin.

«¡¿Acaso intenta besarme-ttebayo?!»

Y su pregunta mental fue resuelta al sentir los labios del menor sobre los suyos.

—Ya no te puedes librar de mi, Naruto —susurró, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Todo su alrededor se oscureció."

…

Abrió bastante sus ojos azules mirando a todos lados, identificando su habitación. Suspiró aliviado, solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño bastante perturbador si le preguntaban. Jamás esperó una situación parecida, Sasuke nunca podría comportarse de dicha manera. ¿O sí? Esperaba que no. De lo contrario no tendría una solución fácil.

.

S&N&S

.

Sasuke salió de la residencia Uchiha esperando llegar primero, ni siquiera esperó a su hermano. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, y con Sazaku molestándolo le sería difícil. Debía pensar en cómo actuar frente a Naruto. No sabía que pasó por la mente de Namikaze, pero para él ese beso resultó mejor de lo previsto. ¿Quién diría que su primer beso sería con Naruto? Aunque solo fue un apretón de labios, le parecía suficiente por el momento. No adelantaría las cosas, Uchiha no olvidaba su objetivo; demostrarle sus habilidades y ser su igual.

Esperó sentando junto a un tronco del campo de entrenamiento hasta reconocer una cabellera rubia caminando a su dirección. Naruto vio a Sasuke, y por un segundo recordó su sueño, pero observar aquel rostro serio le alivió demasiado.

—Buenos días, Sasuke…yo…

—No pongas esa cara —le cortó la frase, adelantándose—. Fue un accidente, dobe.

El Jinchuuriki escuchó la oración —seguida de una sonrisa ladeada— y respiró agradecido. Sonrió, palmeándole la cabeza.

—Lo siento, en verdad no volverá a suceder-ttebayo.

«No estés muy seguro, usuratonkachi.» pensó.

Sin embargo su conversación terminó al identificar a los demás miembros del equipo. Sazaku iba frunciendo el ceño junto a Haruno, quien también mantenía las cejas arrugadas. Sasuke jamás esperó ver el día que esos dos, juntos, mostraran semejantes expresiones, pero al notar a la persona que venía tras ellos entendió el porqué. Shion caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué hacía ella en el campo de entrenamiento?

—¡Buenos días, Naruto! —saludó sonriente, abrazándolo de un brazo.

Namikaze sonrió nervioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shion? —dudó en preguntar, la rubia lo soltó mirándolo a los ojos—. Es un entrenamiento.

—Lo sé, pero quise venir a mirar. ¿Acaso no puedo quedarme?

_«No, estorbas, bruja»_ caviló Sakura.

_«Tu sola presencia incomoda»_ susurró Sazaku.

_«Vete a molestar a otro lugar»_ pensó Sasuke.

—No hay problema-ttebayo —respondió Naruto.

El trío de Gennin suspiró abatido por la respuesta de su despistado mentor. Ella sonrió triunfante, restregándoselos en la cara cuando Naruto dio media vuelta. No quería parecer la mala del cuento, pero por el cariño de Namikaze podría ser cualquier cosa. No dejaría que esos mocosos le robaran la atención de su rubio amor. Ellos le regresaron la mala mirada, siendo interrumpidos por el llamado del áureo. Al menos entrenarían junto a él y Shion solo miraría de lejos.

.

S&N&S

.

Obito entrecerró los ojos, viendo directamente a la "pareja" que reía unos metros adelante. Aún escondido tras ese árbol su aura oscura sobresalía. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Kakashi le extrañaría? Se suponía que Hatake debía permanecer preocupado por su relación con Rin y su falta de interés hacia él, no andar perdiendo el tiempo con Umino Iruka. No odiaba al maestro de academia, pero si interfería en sus planes de conquista ocuparía un lugar en la famosa lista negra de los Uchiha. Para nadie era secreto su carácter vengativo y rencoroso. Obito rechinó los dientes, siendo detenido por su acompañante.

—Deja de mirarlos y concéntrate, tonto.

—¡Lo sé!

La castaña sonrió dándole su característica palmadita en la espalda, él sonrió por la muestra de apoyo. ¿Quién imaginaría que sería Nohara su celestina? Obito recordó la conversación que tuvo con Rin la semana pasada; esa tarde la esperó junto a Kakashi, aunque le sorprendió verla llegar sola. Y fue en ese momento que ella le habló sobre su plan de fingir ser novios. Al principio quedó pasmado al saber que su amiga sabía sobre sus sentimientos por el peliplata, después de todo ella también lo quería bastante. Sin embargo le alentó comprender que Nohara solo quería que sus mejores amigos fueran felices. ¡Rin era un ángel! Él no desaprovecharía su ayuda. Uchiha la consideraba una de las personas más especiales en su vida, confiar en ella sería confiar en una hermana. Rin rió dándole un empujón sacándolo del árbol. Debían acercarse a Kakashi para iniciar con su plan.

—¿Obito? —preguntó Hatake, confundido al distinguir una cabellera bruna y otra castaña—. ¿Rin? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los aludidos rieron nerviosos, jamás dirían que estaban espiándolo. Nohara agitó una mano intentando restarle importancia, mientras con la otra sujetaba la de Uchiha.

—Nada, estábamos caminando y te vimos platicando. No quisimos molestarte.

Kakashi entrecerró su ojo, no convencido por la respuesta. Tampoco pasaron desapercibidas las manos entrelazadas de sus compañeros. No lo demostró, pero le desagradó. Miró a un lado y notó que Iruka seguía ahí.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, Iruka-san, ellos son mis compañeros, Nohara Rin y Uchiha Obito.

El castaño hizo una reverencia.

—Yo soy Umino Iruka.

La mujer sonrió, contrario al moreno que sólo entrecerró los ojos. Umino no supo cómo responder.

—Íbamos a dar un paseo —habló ella, dirigiéndose a Iruka—. ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

—Lo siento, pero _nosotros_ tenemos otros compromisos —respondió Hatake.

Iruka lo miró confundido. ¿Compromisos? ¿Cuándo? Aunque no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, siendo jalado por Kakashi, quien sonrió satisfecho bajo la máscara al notar la mirada asesina de Obito. Dos podrían jugar el mismo juego.

.

S&N&S

.

"La brisa de la tarde movía las hojas de los arboles. Sasuke miró al frente encontrándose con un enorme árbol de copa grande, éste daba una agradable sombra, sin embargo esto no llamó su atención, sino la persona dormida bajó esa oscuridad. Naruto permanecía con la respiración pausada, mostrando una pose indefensa. Uchiha observó a todos lados, sabiendo que ni Sazaku o Sakura estaban cerca —ambos seguían en el campo recolectando los vegetales faltantes. Sonrió, alzando levemente las comisuras de sus labios. ¿Su oportunidad? ¿Debía cobrarse el beso que Naruto le robó? No parecía mala idea. Caminó a paso lento, intentando esconder su chakra lo mejor posible, no deseaba que Namikaze despertara antes de tiempo. Con movimientos felinos llegó hasta él, no perdió tiempo en subirse sobre el mayor, procurando no colocar demasiado peso. En dicha posición, divisó detenidamente los labios entreabiertos del Jounin y llevó su nariz hasta su cuello respirando un ligero olor a cítricos entremezclado con un raro olor a ramen. No le desagradó, al contrario, le pareció una combinación única. Volvió a separarse ligeramente, relamiendo sus pálidos labios antes de acercarse nuevamente en una dirección diferente. No al cuello, sino a los labios.

Y lo besó.

Movió poco a poco su boca, intentando separar los labios contrarios con su pequeña lengua. Solo bastó ese presión para que Namikaze abriera los ojos, mirándolo incrédulo. Para sorpresa del moreno, el rubio sonrió y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo de manera natural.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero aún eres un niño-ttebayo.

Uchiha rió de lado. ¿Ese era el problema? Separó su cuerpo dejando una distancia considerable para mover sus manos, realizando varios sellos. Un instante después una columna de humo lo cubrió, dejando ver poco a poco la figura de un adolescente; alto y de cuerpo fibroso.

—Ya no lo soy, Naruto —pronunció con voz grave.

Sin esperar respuesta del blondo, su figura joven volvió a besarlo. El Jinchuuriki lo contempló aturdido, no obstante —para satisfacción de Uchiha— comenzó a corresponder su beso. No sólo eso, aprovechó a pasar sus brazos alrededor su cintura pegando sus cuerpos, y si no fuera suficiente, comenzó a mover ligeramente las caderas, metiendo una mano dentro de su ropa interior.

—Sasuke… —gimió el áureo al separar sus labios.

—Naruto…

—Sasuke-kun…

¿Sasuke-kun? Namikaze nunca le diría de esa manera."

—¡Sasuke-kun!

El repentino grito hizo que saltara de la impresión. Parpadeó desconcertado, enfocando la mirada curiosa de Sakura, y la mano de Sazaku moviéndose frente a su cara. ¿Había sido un sueño? Si fue así… ¡¿Por qué demonios le despertaron en la mejor parte?! Bufó malhumorado. Olvidó que había ocupado el tronco de un árbol para descansar del entrenamiento, no supo en qué momento quedó profundamente dormido.

—¿Qué soñabas, Sasuke-kun? Parecía algo muy bueno.

Sazaku asintió.

—Da miedo verte sonreír, hermano. Aunque seamos gemelos a ti no te favorece.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y volteó a otro lado ignorándolos. Lo interrumpieron en la mejor parte, sin embargo al intentar levantarse notó algo curioso, e incomodo, en su parte baja. Bajó la vista hasta su entrepierna y —horrorizado— notó que su "amiguito" también había _despertado_. Jaló con prisa su bolsa del almuerzo, esperando que sus acompañantes no descubrieran el inconveniente. Pero parecía que la vida lo odiaba, porque la mirada perspicaz de Sazaku lo taladró de inmediato.

¡Malditos genes Uchiha!

—¿Qué escondes bajo la mochila, Sasuke-kun?

A pesar de la mirada bruna, fue Haruno quien preguntó primero. Sazaku rió malicioso.

—Sí, dinos que escodes ahí abajo, Sasuke-_kun_.

Uchiha mayor los fulminó con la mirada; a Sakura por hablar y su hermano por resaltar su contrariedad.

—¿Qué pasa-ttebayo?

Y si no fuera suficiente, el protagonista de sus pensamientos eróticos hacía acto de presencia. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar sus morbosos y húmedos sueños. Conservando un poco de dignidad, se levantó de un brinco caminado presuroso rumbo a la salida del campo. Debía solucionar su "problemita" en privado.

—Nada que te intereses, dobe —respondió de mala manera, procurando ocultar su vergüenza.

Namikaze lo vio alejarse, dibujando una gran interrogante en su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundido.

¿Ahora qué le ocurría al pequeño bastardo? ¿Aparte de amargado también sufría bipolaridad?

—Nada, Naruto-sensei —indicó Sazaku, aún sonriendo—. Solo que mi hermano estaba soñando cosas raras.

—¿Raras? —inquirieron Haruno y Namikaze al mismo tiempo.

—Ya sabe, "abejas y abejas".

Sakura alzó una ceja sin comprender.

—¿No eran abejas y flores? —cuestionó dudosa.

—No, abejas y abejas —recalcó.

Naruto decidió ignorarlos, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿A Sasuke le gustaban las abejas? ¿Quería ser apicultor en vez de ninja? ¡Que complicado era comprender a los niños! Optó por dejarlo pasar.

—¡No olvides que mañana tendremos otro entrenamiento! —le gritó. Por respuesta el moreno alzó una mano indicándolo haberle escuchado—. Ustedes también pueden irse, mañana continuaremos con las prácticas-ttebayo.

Uchiha y Haruno asintieron, olvidándose del tema de las _abejas._ Debían concentrarse en su entrenamiento y esforzarse para no volver a repetir el incidente de su primera misión. No defraudarían la confianza de Namikaze, ni tampoco a ellos mismos.

.

S&N&S

.

Llevaban una semana practicando sin descanso. Su entrenamiento de caminar en los arboles fue bastante productivo, pero los tres niños avanzaron más cuando pasaron a moverse sobre la superficie del rio. Un avance provechoso para su próxima participación en los exámenes Chuunin. Sin embargo aquella felicidad era opacada por la presencia de la sacerdotisa. Todos los días iba con ellos, siendo los gemelos el centro del odio de los ojos violetas de Shion. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa rubia? Sasuke y Sazaku lo ignoraban, y preferían seguir así.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada —habló Sakura, sacando un sándwich de su maleta.

—Está loca —apoyó Sazaku de manera simple, abriendo su jugo.

—Tienes razón, Sazaku-kun —concordó.

Sasuke no hablaría en voz alta, pero estaba de acuerdo con su hermano y Haruno. ¿Por qué ella tenía la atención de Naruto? Unos metros más alejados, ellos comían bajo el árbol y Shion intentaba darle de comer al rubio en la boca. Siempre que pretendían acercarse ella los alejaba discretamente. Namikaze era bastante confiado e ingenuo que no lo notaba, pero a ellos tres, sobre todo a los hermanos Uchiha, comenzaban a perder la paciencia.

—¿Cuándo regresará a su aldea? Tiene una semana aquí.

—Espero que pronto, no soportaré otro día.

Nadie lo soportaría.

.

S&N&S

.

Kushina revisó su lista de compras, cerciorándose de llevar lo necesario para el ramen que prepararía. Últimamente observaba a su hijo alterado, y eso no le gustaba. Decidió cocinar ramen más seguido para distraerlo un poco. Sabía que enseñar a un equipo Gennin no era fácil, pero no permitiría que su alegría desapareciera. ¡Un Uzumaki nunca declinaba! Continuó su trayecto y observó a lo lejos a su amiga Mikoto acompañada de su hijo menor. Sonrió andando hacia ellos.

—¡Mikoto! —saludó efusiva, levantando la mano.

La morena dejó las verduras y alzó la mirada encontrándose con la inconfundible sonrisa de su amiga pelirroja.

—Buenos tardes, Kushina.

Ambas mujeres iniciaron una plática trivial mientras recorrían los demás puestos del mercado. Pararon en un local de pescado, apreciando a una pareja de novios, tomados de las manos y diciéndose apodos cariños. Kushina entrecerró los ojos y Mikoto sonrió ligeramente.

—Hacen una bonita pareja. Tal vez en poco tiempo Naruto-kun encuentre a una mujer así de cariñosa.

La pelirroja la miró aterrada. ¿Una mujer para su hijo?

—Naruto sigue siendo mi bebé —afirmó, haciendo un mohín—. No quiero cedérselo a una tipa cualquiera.

—Pero algún día tendrá que encontrar a una.

—¡Falta mucho! —alzó la voz—, y para que alguien esté con mi retoño, primero deberá pasar por mi autorización —asintió varias veces, cruzando los brazos—. Tiene que ser fuerte, con carácter, decidida y educada-ttebane.

Sasuke intentó permanecer ajeno a la discusión, pero escuchar ese último comentario le interesó. A Uchiha no le gustaba acompañar a su madre de compras —Sazaku había escapado—, pero ya no le parecía mala idea. Encontrarse a la madre de su maestro fue una suerte. Podría comenzar con el último requisito.

—¿Puedo ayudarla con sus bolsas, Kushina-san?

Ella lo miró, palmeándole sus brunos cabellos.

—¡Oh! Gracias, eres un niño muy educado, Sasuke-kun —sonrió—. Cuando seas grande tendrás una linda esposa.

—¡Kushina! —advirtió la Uchiha—. No quieres una novia para tu hijo, pero ya estás casando al mío —Mikoto abrazó al menor, apretándolo contra su busto—. Él también es mi bebé, Sazaku… y hasta Itachi.

Uzumaki rió maliciosa, ahora Mikoto "compartía su dolor".

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír, iniciando una nueva plática sobre los precios de las carnes. Sasuke no comprendía ese sentido bipolar de las féminas. Pero no importaba, solo debía concentrarse en las palabras de Uzumaki. ¿Debían _ganársela_? Pues él no perdería tiempo.

¿Qué pensaría Kushina si le dijera que él deseaba una "esposa" rubia y de ojos azules? Sonrió internamente, algún día sabría la respuesta.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Me extrañaron? No? Pues yo si los extrañé T^T, no saben lo que me costó sacar este capi por la falta de tiempo para escribir, siento que cada vez mi imaginación se seca por falta de practica u.u, pero bueno, mejor olvidemos de temas desagradables y pasemos al fic :D ¿Qué les pareció? me esforcé mucho, así que espero que —mínimo— no los haya aburrido XD, las cosas van poco a poco, pero tengan en cuenta que solo son unos niños n.n**_

_***Y sobre el dinosaurio… ¡si existe! Hay una escena en el anime en donde Sasuke de niño está jugando con él XD**_

_**Por cierto, la idea del sueño de Sasukín-pervertido fue traída para ustedes gracias a **__Kym ryo Yoom.__** ¡Espero que te haya gustado! **_

_**Uy, quiero decir muchas cosas pero no se por donde continuar, pero bueno, creo que debo pasar a los agradecimientos para todas esas personas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo en comentar, no les cuesta nada y me animan para que busque tiempo de escribir :s, por eso muchas gracias a: **__Hime-Sora, Ang97 (agradezco mucho que te tomes tu tiempo en indicar mis errores, yo leo el documento varias veces, pero siempre se me saltan algunos XD, soy una despistada y luego por el cansancio se me pasan o pongo otra palabra ¬¬, por eso doble gracias por decírmelos para que pueda enmendarlos :3), Tefyta-Cullen, Zanza-chan (gracias por el apoyo, me alegra saber que puedo contar con alguien para desahogarme n.n), Breyito_Black-Lupin, MooNTiKa, LF Tansy (Sai aún no ha aparecido, pero pronto lo hará XD), Hanage Yuuki, Zeita, kykyo-chan, rb-fuckingbitch, Lyra Raven-k, Susana Mode, jennitanime, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, coptesita, Soy YO-SARIEL, Goten Trunks5, Princezz Inuyoukai, kaii-chn, Hinaby, lavida13, Hatake.E, (unicornios gays? XD, me hizo reír bastante n.n), NelIra y chizuruchan1999._

_**¡Un doble gracias a todos por darme apoyo cuando lo necesito! Y creo que ahora sí, esto es todo (y ya saben, cualquier errorcito me avisan, por favor n.n) **_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	7. VII La aldea del Demonio

**VII. La aldea del Demonio**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Las calles de Konoha permanecían vacías a esa temprana hora, permitiéndole a Sazaku disfrutar de la soledad del camino en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y pateaba una pequeña piedrecita. Pensaba en muchas cosas, y nada a la vez. Recordó el tema sobre el "beso accidental" de su hermano mayor y paró de repente cuestionándose aquel suceso. ¿Eso significaba que Sasuke le ganó una vez más? ¡Él nunca había recibido un beso! A pesar de tener un montón de niñas tras él, ninguna de ellas le parecía lo suficientemente suertuda para recibir su primer beso. Ego Uchiha por delante. Y el beso que él le dio a Naruto en la mejilla —el día de su presentación— no contaba. Disfrutó aquel momento, el rostro furioso de su gemelo no tuvo precio. Lo repetiría, pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke si besaba a Naruto en los labios?

De solo imaginar la cara homicida del mayor, le daban ganas de echarse a reír. Por alguna extraña razón, no le parecía mala idea besar a su rubio maestro. ¿A qué sabrían los labios de Namikaze? Posiblemente a ramen. ¿Serían suaves o ásperos? A simple vista, prefería la primera opción.

¡Ahora tenía más curiosidad!

Levantó la mirada y notó los primero rayos naranjas del sol. Sonrió malicioso. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad cuando la tuviera. Sería una excelente ocasión.

.

S&N&S

.

El bosque parecía lleno de vida; con grandes árboles de verde follaje, pájaros cantando alrededor, coloridas flores sobre los arbustos y brillantes rayos de sol traspasando las copas. En conclusión: un día perfecto. Sin embargo aquel agradable panorama contrastaba con el ánimo del grupo de personas que transitaban por ahí. Naruto percibía un aura pesada en el ambiente. Observó al frente, encontrando la espalda rígida de Sasuke, luego miró —de reojo— a su lado izquierdo, notando el rostro molesto de Sakura. Y al final, su lado derecho, descubriendo el ceño fruncido de Sazaku. ¿Raro? Bastante. Pero existía una excepción en el cuadro; la rubia que aprisionaba fuertemente su brazo —como si él fuese a escapar de un minuto a otro. Ella era la única feliz, sin contar a Taruho que iba a su espalda.

—Shion, ya no siento mi brazo-ttebayo.

Naruto intentó sonreír, esperaba que ella comprendiera el mensaje y lo soltara. Shion levantó la mirada e hizo un mohín. A regañadientes lo soltó.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Su disculpa no sonó sincera, pero Namikaze agradeció sentir nuevamente la circulación en sus dedos. Sus tres pupilos sonrieron para sí mismos al notar el ceño fruncido de la mujer. El mal humor de los Gennin no se debía solo por la misión, sino por la desfachatez de la rubia al tomar el brazo de Naruto como si fuera suyo, aunque éste pareciera no percatarse de las dobles intenciones de la mujer. Tan despistado en cuestión de coqueteo. Al menos Shion no tendría posibilidades de éxito en dicho campo.

Pero la sacerdotisa fue bastante astuta.

Les alegró saber que la rubia pronto volvería a su aldea, sin embargo la felicidad les duró poco al descubrir las intenciones de la "princesa". Shion le solicitó al Hokage una escolta para regresar a su villa, y no quería a cualquier ninja, sino a Naruto. Minato intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión, no descartaba las habilidades de su hijo, pero el equipo de Naruto solo estaba formado por Gennin recién graduados de la academia. Shion no dio su brazo a torcer, y los niños, motivados por su orgullo herido —al considerarlos débiles— le pidieron al Cuarto realizar la misión. No permitirían que sus habilidades quedaran menospreciadas. Aún con su poca experiencia demostrarían los resultados de su duro entrenamiento. Luego de su primera misión fuera de la aldea cada uno intensificó su preparación. Minato aceptó, sabiendo que Naruto haría su mejor esfuerzo.

De esa forma terminaron ahí, escoltando a Shion de regreso a la aldea del Demonio. Aunque apenas salieron de Konoha, ésta no perdió la oportunidad de pegarse al brazo del áureo como una lapa. Según ella, sólo para estar a salvo de las amenazas del bosque.

—Sé que te gustará el festival, Naruto.

La alegre voz de Shion terminó el silencio. Namikaze asintió sonriéndole, los demás —exceptuando a Taruho— bufaron por lo bajo.

Continuaron el recorrido y tardaron un día en llegar sin inconvenientes. En la entrada de la villa fueron recibidos por algunos guardias que esperaban el regreso de la sacerdotisa. Los hombres hicieron una reverencia. Pronto los sacerdotes del templo también aparecieron en el lugar.

—¡Bienvenida, Shion-sama! —saludó uno de los ancianos, haciendo otra reverencia. Observó a los ninjas y sonrió—. Gracias por protegerla de los peligros.

Namikaze rió algo avergonzado y los niños sonrieron satisfechos, no por proteger a Shion, sino por haber hecho un buen trabajo. La rubia alzó el mentón, indignada.

—Les dije que Naruto es un excelente ninja, no dejaría que nada malo me pasara.

El anciano aceptó, no deseaba hacer enojar a la joven.

—Está bien, llegaron justo a tiempo para el festival de mañana. Espero que nos acompañ…

—¡Claro que nos acompañarán! —gritó la rubia, interrumpiendo al mayor—. Naruto será mi _pareja_ para el festival —declaró sin ninguna duda.

Los ancianos parpadearon sorprendidos, al igual que los ninjas.

—¡¿Pareja?!

Los tres niños gritaron sin poder evitarlo. Ahora entendían porqué la sonrisa de Shion no desapareció durante el trayecto. Namikaze hizo un gesto pensativo y colocó una mano sobre su barbilla. El Jounin no era tonto, solo un poco lento para comprender ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Pareja? —preguntó el rubio unos segundos después.

Ella rió nerviosa.

—Quise decir… mi… mi guardia. ¡Sí, mi guardia!

Naruto la miró, aún sin comprender.

—Creo que entiendo-ttebayo.

La risa nerviosa de Shion sonó más fuerte.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, mañana te explico. Por ahora tienen que ir a descansar.

Taruho, saliendo del shock, sonrió amable.

—Pueden quedarse en el templo, hay mucho espacio ahí.

Los shinobis no pudieron negarse y fueron guiados por los sacerdotes. Shion —una vez más— sujetó el brazo de Namikaze, jalándolo en dirección al templo. Les esperaba una larga estancia.

.

S&N&S

.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Shion salió de su habitación vestida con una _chihaya_ (una falda dividida de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un _tabi_). Recorrió la plazoleta y entró al templo principal acompañada de varias mujeres; en el interior ocupó su lugar frente a la estatua de _Oinari_, la diosa de la fertilidad y la agricultura. Cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus manos a la altura del pecho, dando inicio a sus rezos. Desde ese lapso hasta el anochecer, debía permanecer en la justa posición, asegurando la primera ofrenda para su Deidad. Su oración representaba las peticiones de las personas de la villa entera. En la aldea del Demonio, el festival de la fertilidad representaba uno de los eventos más importantes, ya que su principal fuente de ingresos recaía en los cultivos.

Como buenos profesionales, Naruto junto a su equipo, rodeó el templo. Cada uno ocupó una posición diferente —debían vigilar abarcando los cuatro puntos—: Namikaze frente a la entrada principal, Sakura en la parte posterior, Sasuke el lado este y Sazaku en el tramo oeste. Según habían escuchado, el evento central se realizaría cuando Shion finalizara la oración y saliera del templo. Por lo tanto, existía el peligro de ser atacada por enemigos para interrumpir el ritual.

No obstante, la tarde transcurrió tranquila y terminó sin percances.

Para concluir la oración, Shion hirió su mano con una daga de plata y derramó su sangre sobre la gran vasija de _Oinari_. En situaciones como esa, Shion en verdad parecía alguien sorprendente, y no una "bruja" envidiosa que solo taladraba con la mirada a un _inocente_ equipo de niños.

.

S&N&S

.

Shisui observó el perfil de Itachi, haciéndole recordar que esa seria expresión albergaba el indicio de un plan. Lo conocía bastante bien. Ambos estaban en el Cuartel del ANBU, pensando sobre su nueva misión. Esa mañana habían recibido un pergamino por parte del Hokage, pidiéndoles que examinaran el problema antes de salir a solucionarlo. Su misión consistiría en desmantelar una banda de ninjas renegados que traficaban con sustancias peligrosas en los límites de Konoha. En esa situación, a Shisui le agradaba detallar el semblante de Itachi cada vez que ideaba una estrategia. A pesar de ser mayor —casi tres años de diferencia, él tenía veintidós e Itachi diecinueve—, y de poseer la capacidad de comandar su propio grupo —su técnica era única y valorada por muchos shinobis—, él prefería formar equipo con Itachi. _«Protegerlo»_. Serle de ayuda. Itachi lo consideraba su mejor amigo y, al mismo tiempo, un respetable ejemplo a seguir. El simple hecho de ser un aliciente para el menor, le hacía saltar el corazón. Un sentimiento que aún no deseaba exteriorizar. Sin embargo aquel sujeto de rubios cabellos lo ponía bastante difícil. ¿Por qué? Porque Itachi no podía dejar de vigilarlo. Aquel nuevo miembro en su equipo comenzaba a inquietarlo. El ninja de la Roca siempre tenía la atención de los orbes brunos de Itachi. Eso le molestaba. Y no eran celos, solo preocupación por el menor.

—Shisui.

La voz de Itachi le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hmn?

—¿Crees que sea buena idea incluir a Deidara?

El mayor pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—No me gusta su forma de hacer las cosas, pero creo que es un ninja bastante bueno —admitió. Una cosa era su poco agrado hacia el rubio, y otra muy diferente menospreciar sus habilidades como ninja—. Es nuestro "aliado", y si lo dejamos en el cuartel sería un mayor problema.

—Tienes razón.

Itachi asintió y continuó escribiendo. Shisui sonrió, esperando no equivocarse al llevar a Deidara con ellos. No obstante, el estruendo de una explosión en el patio del Cuartel le hizo reconsiderarlo. Pero no había problema, Shisui era más inteligente de lo que pensaban.

Nadie ocuparía su lugar.

.

S&N&S

.

Minato leyó por tercera vez el informe sobre su escritorio, Konoha sería la próxima sede para los exámenes Chuunin. Estaba seguro que su hijo tendría la oportunidad de demostrar el avance de sus alumnos, confiaba en las habilidades de esos niños y en la enseñanza de su primogénito. Tanto él como Kushina ponían las manos en el fuego por él. Y no solo eso, a la reunión asistirían los demás Kages, entre ellos el Kazekage de Suna. Sonrió. A Naruto le daría gusto saber que pronto volvería a encontrarse con Gaara.

.

S&N&S

.

Iruka contempló al hombre sentado frente a él, esperaba comprender la lógica de aquel sujeto mientras éste parecía tan tranquilo y despreocupado. Alzó una de sus cejas y miró hacia el techo antes de soltar un suspiro. ¿Kakashi hablaba en serio? ¿Salir juntos para dar celos? ¡Qué tontería más grande! Suspiró nuevamente, y bajó la mirada, concentrado en el apático rostro de Hatake.

—¿Celos? —cuestionó inseguro.

A Umino no le molestaban las preferencias sexuales de los demás. A él no le gustaban los hombres, o no lo sabía, en realidad siempre procuró ocupar su tiempo en los asuntos de la academia que su vida sentimental la olvidó por completo. Nunca había sido cautivado por alguna mujer, y tampoco parecía que le atrajera el sexo masculino. Estaba en una etapa de su vida en donde le importaba más su trabajo que las relaciones sentimentales. Aún así, había algo que no entendía de la bizarra situación.

Un tanto incomodo —y avergonzado— rascó su mejilla e intentó sonreír nervioso. Ese tipo de preguntas no eran lo suyo, jamás le gustó curiosear en vidas ajenas, sólo necesitaba saber la reacción del Jounin.

—Te gusta Obito Uchiha —no parecía una cuestión, sino una afirmativa.

Kakashi arrugó su única ceja visible.

—No.

Iruka no entendió.

—¿Entonces?

—Celos de amigo.

¡¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?! Aún con su poca —casi nula— experiencia amorosa, Iruka sabía que no existían los "celos de amigo". Según su conocimiento, los celos son derivados del cariño extra que uno siente por otra persona y se manifiestan en un deseo de posesión. Una reacción ante un rival. Aunque analizando el contexto, parecía que Kakashi aún no era consciente de sus sentimientos por Uchiha. Pero Obito sí. ¿Por eso lo había mirado con rencor? ¿Pensaba que él salía con Kakashi? Jamás imaginó que su charla con Hatake para preguntarle sobre Naruto y sus ex-alumnos, terminara de esa manera.

Respiró hondo.

—Deja ver si entendí —trató explicarse—. Quieres que salgamos juntos para darle celos a Obito-san, porque él está haciéndote lo mismo con Rin-san.

Kakashi no lo pensó demasiado.

—Esa es la idea, Iruka.

—Entonces, según tú, los celos que sientes son solo de amigos.

Hatake asintió sin inmutarse, e Iruka suspiró otra vez. ¿Podría ayudar a Kakashi a comprender sus sentimientos por el moreno? ¿Hacer su buena acción del día? Algo le decía que nada bueno saldría de su labor de buen samaritano.

—Voy a pensarlo.

.

S&N&S

.

Entrada la noche la villa se iluminó con una infinidad de lámparas de papel colorido adornando los puestos y alrededor del templo. Los aldeanos empezaron a recorrer las calles, ataviados con llamativos kimonos y cómodas yukatas, disfrutando del alegre ambiente del festival.

Aunque no todas las personas parecían felices.

Su malestar crecía a cada paso que daban, estaban seguros que la rubia lo hacía a propósito, era su turno de vigilarla mientras Naruto arreglaba el pago de la misión con los sacerdotes. Preferían eso a que el despistado Namikaze quedara a solas con ella. Para desquitarse, la "bruja" andaba de un lado a otro, y ellos tras ella, siguiéndola. Shion disfrutaba ver sus caras de cansancio y frustración. Estuvieron a punto de ir al siguiente puesto, pero la voz de una anciana los detuvo. La mujer de edad avanzada movía su mano arrugada llamando la atención de la sacerdotisa. Ésta, curiosa, caminó hacia la carpa de la mujer; una pequeña tienda de colorido terciopelo rojo y encajes dorados.

—Es un honor tenerla por éste lugar, Shion-sama.

Entró a la carpa y los niños estuvieron a punto de seguirla. Ella los detuvo.

—Esperen fuera, mocosos.

Aún si la rubia les cayera como patada en el hígado, su deber como ninjas era protegerla, por dicha razón no se alejaron de la carpa y estuvieron atentos a cada ruido o movimiento del interior. No podían confiarse de esa anciana con aspecto de gitana.

Una vez solas, la mujer mayor la invitó a sentarse frente a ella, justo delante de su gran bola de cristal. La rubia miró a todos lados, encontrando diferentes artilugios de hechicería.

—¿Quiere saber su suerte?

Shion arrugó los labios y regresó la mirada a la anciana.

—Yo puedo ver el futuro, no me vengas con esos trucos baratos.

La mujer no pareció ofenderse por la prepotente respuesta de la joven.

—Eso lo sé, pero puedo ayudarle a conseguir lo que desea.

Esa oración capturó su atención, pero no quiso parecer ansiosa ni desesperada.

—No creo en esas tonterías.

La gitana rió, mostrando los pocos dientes que permanecían en su dentadura.

—Sé que Shion-sama es la única vidente de la aldea. En cambio nosotras, las gitanas, también poseemos un don especial. Andamos de villa en villa y tenemos pócimas muy poderosas. Si el destino la acompaña, logrará su objetivo —hizo una pausa, pasando sus manos arrugadas por la bola de cristal—. Veo que usted necesita ayuda. Sufre por un amor, y aunque no lo imagine, su destinado podría estar más cerca de lo pensado.

—¿Por qué?

Fijó sus ojos claros en la bola e inquirió de repente. ¿Qué ganaba esa vieja? ¿Por qué ella? La anciana la miró y volvió a reír.

—No le haré daño —adivinó—. Para nosotras siempre es bueno contar con el agrado de las personas anfitrionas, y en éste caso, usted representa la mayor autoridad. Digamos que es un beneficio mutuo. Piense en el futuro.

Buen punto para la gitana. Y no solo eso, en sus visiones no aparecía aquella mujer. No representaba ningún peligro.

—De acuerdo.

Shion aceptó y continuó la conversación. Una plática bastante interesante, que no pasó inadvertida para los ninjas que vigilaban por fuera.

.

S&N&S

.

La última atracción de la noche llegó, la tradición más conocida en la aldea del Demonio: _el baile de lazos_. Ahí encienden una enorme hoguera al centro de la plaza y los aldeanos bailan alrededor de ésta, principalmente las parejas. Un evento esperado por muchos para declarar sus sentimientos, pasar tiempo unidos y ser atados por un lazo de color rojo que simboliza el hilo rojo del destino.

Shion ansiaba ese noche desde hace dos años cuando conoció a Naruto. Su sueño era entrelazar su mano con la del rubio, conectados por el lazo carmesí y bailar alrededor del fuego. Al final, al mismo tiempo que los multicolores fuegos artificiales iluminaran el cielo, ella le daría un beso. No le sería difícil convencer a Naruto, con la ayuda de la gitana casi podía saborear su victoria. Solo necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado y verter la poción en los alimentos de Namikaze. El destino permanecía de su lado porque ninguno de los tres engendros estaba ahí —y ni le importaba en dónde demonios estuvieran.

Su sueño perfecto casi hecho realidad… sino contaba la multitud de gente alrededor, y Taruho a su lado. ¡Aún con inconvenientes no retrocedería! Acomodó la tela de su elegante kimono dorado, acercó su cuerpo un poco más al rubio —compartían la misma mesa, sentados uno al lado del otro— y sonrió. Naruto no le molestó la invasión de su espacio personal, concentrado más en atiborrarse de ramen. Su único "amor" presente.

_«Sólo unas gotas de esto, y él caerá en un profundo trance, como una marioneta. Aproveche la oportunidad, Shion-sama…»_

Las palabras de la anciana la motivaron a continuar. Sacó una pequeña botellita de la manga y, discretamente, derramó un par de gotas en su propio plato. Ella mandó a preparar el platillo exclusivamente para la ocasión, sabía que Naruto no podría resistirse a los desabridos fideos con verduras y carne. Procuró no sonreír satisfecha al colocar el plato frente al áureo.

—Te encanta el ramen. ¿Cierto? Puedes comerte el mío, Naruto.

A Namikaze le brillaron los ojos.

—¿En verdad puedo comerlo?

Ella asintió, dándole los palillos.

—Claro, comete hasta el último fideo.

El ninja no esperó más y comenzó a devorarlo.

—¡Gracias, Shion! ¡Está delicioso-ttebayo!

Shion no dijo nada, solo esperó unos minutos, y supo que su oportunidad llegó cuando Naruto soltó los palillos y dejó de sonreír. El rubio era un Jounin de elite, pero cualquiera bajaría la guardia ante un inocente tazón de ramen ofrecido por una "amiga". Ella estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, pero fue interrumpida por una joven que paró junto a ellos.

—Baila conmigo.

La oración de la muchacha no sonó como una petición, sino como una orden. Shion frunció su rostro ante la desfachatez de la mujer. Tanto tiempo devanándose los sesos y llegaba una cualquiera pidiéndolo como si nada. Para sorpresa —y malestar— de la sacerdotisa, Naruto asintió y sujetó la mano de la joven. Sin embargo, aún en trance, el blondo quedó con la boca abierta al levantar la mirada. Frente a él estaba la chica más linda que en su corta vida había tenido el gusto de conocer. Vestía un elegante kimono azul marino con bordados plateados, de largos cabellos brunos, piel blanca y facciones finas. Una muñeca en toda la extensión de la palabra. Además, sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un toque más encantador. Ella lo jaló hasta levantarlo de la silla y la rubia no procesó la situación hasta ver la sonrisa burlona de la morena, por algún motivo aquella sonrisilla petulante le pareció bastante familiar.

Internamente, Sasuke sonrió triunfante. Estar luciendo aquel horrible vestuario femenino era un golpe bajo para su orgullo de hombre, pero no dejaría que la presumida rubia osara poner sus labios sobre los de Naruto. ¡Sólo le pertenecían a él! Condujo al áureo hasta la fogata y pasó sus blancas manos por el cuello del mayor. Al moreno no le importaba esa denigrante y vergonzosa figura, valía la pena por contemplar la cara molesta de Shion. Y no solo eso, gracias a su Henge tenía la oportunidad de acercarse más a Namikaze.

Aunque su buena suerte no duró demasiado.

—¿Puedo bailar contigo, Naruto-sensei?

Sasuke arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. A la mujer de largos cabellos rosas no le importó aquel gesto molesto. Sakura también hizo un Henge, ella no pensaba quedarse a un lado viendo las espaldas de sus compañeros mientras avanzaban y la dejaban atrás como a una inútil. Podría querer mucho a Sasuke, pero no le ganaría en esa ocasión. La joven vestida con un kimono rojo y pétalos de cerezo, pasó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y sonrió.

Después de escuchar la conversación de Shion con la anciana, decidieron hacer algo para interferir con su plan, nunca imaginaron que los tres realizarían el mismo Jutsu. Pero tenía sentido, si Naruto estaba con otra mujer, Shion no tendría tiempo a solas con el rubio.

Y la competición no terminaba ahí.

—No, él bailará conmigo… y nos besaremos al final.

La tercera voz no auguró nada bueno, ambas mujeres voltearon, topándose a otra morena idéntica a la primera, solo que sus cabellos permanecían recogidos en una coleta alta y su kimono era violeta.

Naruto continuaba mareado.

.

Kyuubi gruñó con fuerza.

—**¡Despierta, mocoso!**

—_No molestes, Kurama. Tengo mucho sueño. _

En su interior Naruto dormía plácidamente, tendido en el piso de la prisión, con los brazos extendidos y la baba escurriéndole por un lado de la boca. Kurama entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó los dientes. ¡¿Por qué a él le tocó el contenedor más idiota?! Posiblemente era culpa del karma.

—**Un grupo de "mujeres" quiere violarte y tú ni por enterado.**

Kyuubi reconoció de inmediato el chakra de los gemelos Uchiha y Haruno. También le daba crédito a la rubia, la poción que utilizó fue bastante suave para identificarla a tiempo y muy potente para noquear a su Jinchuuriki. Por dentro Namikaze seguía roncando a pierna suelta, afuera, permanecía parado como "zombi" en medio de las tres jóvenes.

—**Si estuviera en celo, no dudarías en estampar a una de ellas contra la pared y desgarrarle la ropa.**

—_Zorro pervertido —_susurró entre sueños.

Kurama suspiró derrotado. No obtendría otra palabra de su inútil contenedor. Conste que él quería ayudarlo, que no viniera a reclamarle después.

—**Y creo que escogerías a una de las morenas… en su cuerpo original. **

El rubio balbuceó un par de palabras incomprensibles y rodó sobre su lugar, acomodándose mejor bocabajo, deseaba seguir soñando con enormes tazones de ramen e ignorar las tonterías del zorro. Kurama bufó, él seguiría disfrutando del espectáculo.

.

Las tres "mujeres" entrecerraron los ojos, molestas. El doble par de pupilas ébano contra uno jade. Por su parte, Namikaze no sabía ni como se llamaba.

—¡ALTO!

El repentino grito de Shion resonó fuerte. La rubia respiraba agitada, los hombros le temblaban, le chirreaban los dientes y las fulminaba con sus orbes violetas. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada y desplazada al mismo tiempo. ¡Con un demonio, ella era la anfitriona! Ninguna chiquilla cualquiera le robaría su oportunidad de oro.

—¡La única que recibirá un beso de Naruto, seré yo!

Shion sujetó al rubio por el brazo y la joven de cabellos rosas sostuvo el otro, amabas comenzaros a tironear a cada extremo. Entonces Sazaku lo abrazó por la cintura. Sasuke era la única en su lugar, ansiaba lanzar un Katon y deshacerse de ellas, pero no quería provocar un atentado en una aldea ajena. Parecía el único cuerdo, sino contaba sus instintos homicidas emanando de su cuerpo en forma de aura negra.

—Maldito, dobe —masculló por lo bajo.

La música paró de improvisto y las personas de alrededor concentraron la atención en la singular pelea; un rubio rodeado por su _harem_. Ellas lo soltaron por un momento, discutiendo entre sí. Por tanto griterío y ajetreo, la cabeza de Naruto se tornó un caos. Estaba aturdido y las sienes le taladraban, solo deseaba que terminara aquel barullo. ¿Tanto por un beso? ¡Pues un beso les daría, maldita sea!

—¡BASTA-TTEBAYO!

¡Estaba harto! Los opacos orbes azules de Naruto pasaron a unas rojizas pupilas rasgadas y las cuatro jóvenes dieron un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo él jaló a la primera persona más cercana, la sujetó de la cintura y, sin pensarlo dos veces, plantó sus labios contra los contrarios.

Pasó tan rápido a los ojos de la multitud y en cámara lenta para ellos.

Sazaku parpadeó aturdido un par de veces, Shion desencajó su boca horrorizada, las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron por completo y Sasuke abrió sus cuencas como platos. El shock provocó que el Jutsu desapareciera dando paso a una voluta de humo que poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando descubierto al verdadero/a receptor/a de los codiciados labios del rubio.

Y Naruto —saliendo del trance— deseó que la tierra se abriera, lo tragara y escupiera en otro lugar muy, muy, muy lejano.

¡La había jodido otra vez!

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sé que esta vez me tarde mucho, y seguramente quieren lincharme ¬¬, pero la verdad es que no podía continuarlo (ni éste, ni mis demás fics u.u) creo que en este momento no me entiendo ni yo misma, casi cortándome las venas con galletas de animalito XD En serio, me sentaba frente a mi lap y mis dedos no se movían. Pero sepan que solo por ustedes hice todo mi esfuerzo por escribir algo (sé lo que se siente estar esperando a que suban el capi de un fic que te gusta y no lo actualicen ¬¬) Pero no los sigo aburriendo, y después de dar mis explicaciones (?) pasemos al fic n.n, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara, y que adivinen quien fue la afortunada (o afortunado) que recibió el beso de Naruto jajaja, eso y mucho más será para el próximo capi :3**_

_**Otra cosita, en los capis anteriores había puesto que Itachi era mayor que Shisui, pero descubrí que es al revés XD, como lo aclare arriba, se van dejando como tres o cuatro años, y por eso tuve que cambiar las edades para que me cuadraran (?) Ya modifiqué los otros capis para que esto tenga coherencia, y por favor disculpen mi descuido u.u**_

_**Aclarado también ese punto, paso, como siempre, a darles las gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme un rw, que es por ustedes que no dejo esta historia, porque si al menos una persona le agrada y me cuenta, es suficiente para que me ponga las pilas :3, por eso muchas gracias a: **__Tefyta-Cullen, Princezz Inuyoukai, chizuruchan1999, Zanza-chan, Inutachi6 (poco a poco serán las parejas, por ahora es indefinido XD), kaii-chn, Hime-Sora, Violet Stwy, Lyra Raven-K, LF Tansy, Susana Mode, Miru, kykyo-chan, Hatake.E, Saya Uchiha, karolita, Soy YO-SARIEL, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, NelIra, jennitanime, Katari-chan, Hinaby, airam23, Korinto y zai-chan y miki-chan._

_**Es todo por ahora, ya saben que cualquier errorcillo no duden en mencionarlo con confianza XD**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
